The Vampire is just not that into You
by FansParadise
Summary: a rewrite w/ alternate and added scenes of the VD series starting from 1x03, when Caroline and Damon shared their first dialogue together. Mostly CxD, with mentions of past DxK SxK SxE and DxE. Thought they needed a push. Please read and review.
1. Friday Night Bites 1x03

**A/N:** Hello, there...I was re-watching VD and Damon's "This could have gone a completely different way." in Friday Night Bites (1x03) made me wonder...  
how would have he treated her differently...so here's my take on it, starting from her waking up at the start of the eppi.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own vampire diaries, or any of its characters...sadly.

_Italic_ = Inner thoughts (mostly Caroline's, but I have some of Damon's and Stefan's in there)

_**Bold Italic**_ = Flashbacks and third-person thoughts

I hope you enjoy. And please review!

* * *

**Friday Night Bites (1x03)**

Caroline's eyes opened slowly, the bright light beaming from the window, almost blinding her in the attempt. She was disoriented for a moment, trying to recall what happened the night before. **_The sexily, mysterious guy was planting kisses down her stomach. Pleasuring her in a way that she never had been before. She couldn't very well say it was her first time, but it was pretty amazing. Then something happened..._**_what happened?_**_ She remembered looking up to meet his gaze._**  
**_Like those couples in the romantic movies she'd seen do when they were doing a love scene. It had been a sappy idea...but, she thought...for a second, that if she could connect with this guy...on some kind of emotional level, then maybe he wouldn't choose Elena over her...when she introduced him as her...boyfriend...to her friends. Because that was going to happen. _**_But, what happened after that?__ His face...It was different..._  
_and not an 'I'm about to come' face._**_ His eyes...they were rimmed with red...it was like...blood red...and his teeth..._**  
She jolted up, catching her reflection in the mirror that was planted across from the bed. She caught a glimpse of a hand in the reflection as well,  
belonging to the guy sleeping beside her. She felt her breathing increase as her hand instinctively went to her neck.  
_He bit me...his face...his eyes...his teeth...vampire...this is so not what happened in Twilight...oh, shit! Am I going to become a vampire?_  
Caroline ran a hand through her golden locks before turning her attention to the gorgeous sex god who looked like he was sound asleep. Even with his face turned away from her, there was no denying how amazingly good looking he was.  
_I need to get out of here...the sheriffs probably got every road blocked off at every exit out of town looking for me..._  
Letting herself calm down, she touched her toes to the ground, hoping she didn't somehow wake up her bed mate.  
**Creak.**  
_Why do floorboards like to be a pain in the ass at the wrong times?_  
Looking over her shoulder to make sure the sex god was still asleep she made her way across the room, forgetting about picking up her discarded clothes along the way.  
_There is no way I'm making this a walk of shame moment. Not Caroline fucking Forbes!_  
Hand on the doorknob she slowly turned, cringing at how rusty it sounded. Checking to see if he was still asleep she felt her heart sink to the pit of her stomach and her blood run cold. The bed was empty.  
_Where the hell is he...please, tell me he is not standing right next to me..._  
"Good Morning."  
Caroline's head snapped to her other side, coming face-to-naked chest with the man who'd rocked her world the other night. In more ways than one. _Wow...for a non-Twilight Sega realm vampire...he's lite on his toes...and seriously good-looking...it can't be legal...wow! I almost forgot about the fact that my neck is seriously punctured...and possibly dripping blood._  
He tilted his head, a mischievous smirk forming on his face. Caroline subconsciously took a few steps back shaking her head, trying to gather what she wanted to say. _I get the feeling I really don't want to get him upset..._  
"I-I have to get home," Caroline managed to say, picking up the dress she'd been wearing yesterday, which was surprisingly located beneath her feet.  
He took a few steps toward her to fill the space, taking the dress out of her shaking hands.  
"You're afraid."  
_What the hell! Of course I am he's a fucking vampire...a blood sucking vampire...but obviously not the Twilight kind...cause he's way too sexy for a PG-13 movie._  
"Yeah." A pause. "If I'm late for school my mom will kill me."  
She yanked the dress out of his hands and began pulling it over her head. Until she got stuck.  
"Um, could you like...help me?" The blond struggled with it, until she heard a chuckle escape her companion's lips.  
"Hey! This is in no way a laughing matter." Caroline said, either annoyed or overjoyed that a possibly dangerous vampire found her amusing. She was guessing it was the first, because she did not like being the amusing for anyone. "Will you just help..._please_?"  
She felt his hands swat hers away as he took a hold of the dress, gracefully pulling it down to where is needed to be. A flush crept up on her face when she realized when in doing so, he had unintentionally pulled her closer to him.  
_Or maybe that was intentional?_  
"You are scared of your mother, but not me?" He looked reluctant to believe that was anywhere close to being truthful.  
Caroline looked him up and down, a small grin twitching at her lips.  
"I'm going to have to say yes Mr...My god! I had sex with you and I don't even know your name." The blond noted letting her eyes wander arond the room,  
trying to locate her gray sweater._ It has to be around here somewhere..._  
"Damon," He offered, his voice full of amusement. She wasn't even paying attention to him. Her mother must really scare her...or ride her hard.  
_Ride her hard...now there's an idea._"Damon Salvatore."  
"Salvatore?" Caroline croaked out, snapping to attention, even after having located her sweater almost hanging out the window frame.  
_As in Stefan Salvatore? As is the new guy? The one who had his eye on Elena? Well, She's in for a surprise._  
"As in Stefan Salvatore?" She inquired, unsure if she'd actually heard a growl come from Damon's throat.  
Calloused hands wound their way around Caroline's waist, pulling her flush against the dangerous Salvatore.  
"You've met my brother?" Voice filled with impatience.  
"Loosely. He's really into my friend Elena."  
_And here is the beginning of the end. Even just mentioning her name will probably make him want her..._  
"Elena..." Damon paused, and Caroline watched his eyes dance with icy calculations that made her narrow her eyes in suspicion.  
_Please tell me that mind isn't thinking devious thoughts._  
"We've met briefly." He continues, ignoring Caroline's change in expression, letting his hands travel up and down the blond's body. _For a mortal she does have a pretty good body. But, she doesn't compare to my Katherine._"I can't wait for our first double date."  
_Well, this is going downhill fast. Next thing you know he's going to want me to plan their wedding!_  
"Just so that she's aware of who Stefan grew up with." He nodded as if it were only logical. "He doesn't like to talk about me much. Apparently I'm the black sheep of the family."  
_I know the feeling._  
"I know the feeling." Caroline murmured her understanding. She could never get used to playing second banana to Elena Gilbert. Everything about her drew people in. It even drew her in. That's why they were friends. You just wanted to be friends with her, no matter how much you resented she was first pick.  
She was Bonnie's first pick. She was obviously Stefan's. _He couldn't wait to get close to her...and now she's going to be Damon's. She'll have two vampires viving for her affections. This is just like Twilight...except there aren't any werewolves...unless you counted Tyler, but he was just a dick..._  
"So, where am I dropping you off?" the eternal stud asked pulling on a black t-shirt.  
_Inhuman speed...gotta remember that one..._  
"I need to change for practice." She informed him running a hand through her unkempt hair. The icky feeling of her neck wound far from her memory.  
"Practice?" Tugging on a leather jacket.  
_Now that's hot!_  
"I'm head captain." Was all she said as she swept passed him to retrieve her sweater, not bothering to pull it on.  
"Oh, you're apart of the pom-pom brigade!" Damon exclaimed in realization a smirk forming on his face. A smirk that Caroline really wanted to wipe clean off his face. Turning on her heel she marched right up to him and punched him in the arm.  
"The term is Spirited Yellers!" _Who the hell does he think he is calling us the say pom-pom brigade?_  
"Ow, you punched me." He feigned pain, rubbing the arm she hit with a pained expression. Obviously a facade, "That really hurt."  
"You're a fucking vampire!" the blond exclaimed throwing her hands up in the air for exaggeration. "There is no way that hurt."  
What she said seemed to catch up to Damon in his mind, proving to Caroline that maybe he was a slow in taker of information.  
_I can only hope._  
His eyes stared deeply into hers, possibly searching within her soul to see if he had heard wrong.  
"What did you say?" He quipped a hand extending out to pull her toward him.  
Caroline growled, his hand was at the point of almost cutting the blood flow off of her arm.  
"I said you are a fucking vampire." Clenched teeth. "And there is no way that hurt. Now, can you loosen up the anaconda squeeze on my arm, please!"  
He looked reluctant to let his grip on her falter, but he obliged, fingers still ghosting over her warm flesh.  
"Now, are you going to give me a lift home or what?"  
=============================================================================================================================================================

"Seriously where is Caroline?" Bonnie inquired from where she and Elena sat. At practice. Without their captain.  
Recapping her bottle of water Elena replied. "I don't know. It's not like her."  
"I'll try her again." Bonnie decided picking up her cell, ready to press the number two to her speed dial.  
"Ugh.." the brunette pointed over her friend's shoulder. Noting the blue, top down convertible headed their way.  
"My god," Bonnie pipped in turning her attention behind her where she could clearly see Caroline planting a big kiss on the guy behind the wheel. "That must be the mystery guy from the grill."  
"That's not a mystery guy." Elena informed her, watching as Caroline pulled away from him, a small smile creeping on her face. "That's Damon Salvatore."  
"Salvatore? As is Stefan?" Bonnie inquired with shock, as the two rose to their feet.  
They watched on as Caroline whispered something into the ear of the elder Salvatore, grin forming on his face, before she exited the vehicle, not bothering to look back at him as she approached her them.  
"I got the other brother." She directed toward Elena as she made her way past them, making her way to the front of the group. "Hope you don't mind."  
"Sorry I'm late girls...I-ay was busy." She tossed her glasses into the small pile of things Bonnie and Elena regularly reserved for putting their accessories in when they were at practice. She tossed a smile Damon's way, watching as he gave her one more cocky smirk before driving away. Caroline tugged on the scarf Damon had carefully tied around her neck, making sure to secure its knot before continuing. "Alright let's start with a double pike herkie hurdler, what do you say?"  
_Obviously he didn't see Elena or he'd be drooling over her..._  
============================================================================================================================================================= "Surprise." Caroline exclaimed with a wide smile. "Bonnie said you were doing dinner, so we brought dessert."  
"Oh," Elena was shocked. Caroline and her boyfriend's older brother were at her doorstep. Uninvited, with a delicious looking cake.  
"Hope you don't mind." Damon put in from where he hovered behind the blond. A hand on the small of her back.  
_Oh! What if this is like Buffy...where he has to be invited in before he can actually come inside._  
"Are you going to invite us in?" Caroline inquired from where she stood, shifting the weight of her cake onto her other arm. Trying not to seem impatient.  
"What are you doing here?" Stefan's voiced before Elena could usher them inside.  
"Waiting for Elena to invite us in." Caroline informed him with a knowing look. Handing him the cake through the open doorway.  
"H-he can't stay...we're just finishing up." He argued.  
_Oh, he's good. But, I'm better._  
"Seriously, Elena. Should we just go?" Caroline began to turn around, a look of disappointment forming on her face.  
_1...2...3..._  
"It's fine." she sighed. Turning around, the blond caught Damon's confused expression, a triumphant grin forming on her face. "Just come on in."  
"And that's how its done." Caroline whispered in Damon's ear as she made her entrance, making sure to take Damon's hand as she lead him inside.  
"You have a beautiful home, Elena." Damon commented once Caroline let go of him and made her way into the living room to get comfortable.  
"Thank you."  
============================================================================================================================================================= "Matt tries, but he's just having a really hard time." Caroline began, "you have to understand that, they were each others firsts, you know? Like from the sandbox."  
A smile. A shrug. Caroline takes a sip from her mug, looking over the rim at the younger Salvatore.  
_Why does it seem like anyone with Salvatore as their last name automatically have to be supernaturally gorgeous? Duh, Care! They're vampires! Of course they're supernaturally gorgeous._  
"That's a really nice scarf."  
_Well, damn. Isn't he being all conspicuous and shit. Next thing you know he's going to want to see it._  
"Thank you. It's new."  
"Can I see it?" He scooted closer so that he could get a better look.  
_Well what do you know Care...strike one for the win column._  
She craned her head, looking at him with what she hoped looked like a mixture of confusion and expectancy.  
_This is totally retarded._  
"Would you mind taking it off?"  
"Oh, I can't." Caroline informed him, knowing very well why she couldn't.  
_Sure, he's a vampire, but who wants to see a serious gash in another person's neck? It's kinda gross._  
"Why not?" He inquired, head tilting just a little in a completely adorable way. "You okay?"  
_Aww...he's worried I'm in danger._  
"Yeah. It's just kind of gross, showing off Damon's bite to his brother. You know?" "What are you two kid's talking about?" Damon's voice captured his brother's attention, who watched him as he claimed a seat on the arm rest of Caroline's chair.  
_And here is my own Vampire love...he is completely sexy in that anti-suave debonair way..._  
"I was just commenting on her scarf." Stefan informed him with a confused expression. _Did I hear her right?_  
"Mmm, tk. Hey, you know, Elena and Bonnie are finishing up the dishes. Why don't you go see if you can help?" Damon suggested, though Caroline was pretty sure it was more of a command. Which she was about to test out.  
"Does it look like I do dishes?" She laughed, feeling his hand running along her back.  
A smile from Stefan.  
"For me?" Damon continued in a sugary-sweet voice.  
Caroline turned her attention to him.  
"Hmm. I don't think so." Caroline pushed on, seeing what he would do.  
A slightly disappointed and annoyed expression flickered quickly over his face. But, before he could say anything further Caroline continued.  
"Oh, fine then!" She got up, planting a kiss on his un-clenching jaw. "I'll do it for you. But only for you. I don't want you trying to turn me into some Stepford wife or something along those lines." Picking up her mug she made her way to the kitchen.  
"They are people, Damon." Stefan began, slightly confused and glad that Damon didn't have to compel Caroline to leave, like he thought he would have. "She's not a puppet. She doesn't exist for your amusement, for you to feed on whenever you want to."  
"Sure she does." Damon contoured. "They all do. They're whatever I want them to be. They're mine for the taking."  
A sigh.  
"You've had your fun." Serious face. "You used Caroline-"  
"I haven't compelled her to do anything she doesn't want to." the older Salvatore cut him off with a sneer. "I've been invited in. And I will come back tomorrow night and the following night, and I'll do...with your little cheerleader and my cheerleader...whatever I want to do. Because that is what is normal, to me."  
A pat on the back.  
============================================================================================================================================================= Caroline stood at Elena's car, trying to help out one of the girls by retrieving the extra set of pom-poms Elena kept stashed in her trunk for emergency purposes. In the process of turning around she came face-to-chest with none other than Stefan Salvatore.  
_What is it with me turning around and meeting the god-like chest of a Salvatore brother?_  
"Stefan!" Caroline exclaimed, trying her best to keep the pom-poms hidden behind her. It was a reflexive move. Contrary to popular belief, not many football players actually like talking to cheerleaders. Well, at least they didn't like talking to her much. "Shouldn't you be with Matt and Tyler?"  
"I hope this doesn't seem too strange to you, seeing as how I'm with Elena," he began, looking more nervous than she'd ever seen him look before. Which was kind of unusual seeing as how he seemed like a pretty chill kind of guy. "And you're with Damon..."  
_Hey, I've been known to judge people before I've even gotten to know them, so I could be wrong about his aloofness. I mean he does wear a jersey better than I've ever seen a guy on our team wear it...I wonder how Damon would look in a jersey?...I bet he'd look smoken..._  
"...but anyway, I wanted you to have this." He presented her a small wooden box, that was pretty adorable. Taking it out of his hands, she examined it closely. _What the hell am I supposed to do with this?_  
"Um...thanks, Stefan." A pause. "I've always wanted one of...okay what is this?"  
A chuckle.  
"It's what's in the box that's the gift." He informed her, dimples showing.  
_I can't really tell if that's a genuine smile or if its one he's perfected over the years of being a vampire. However long its been._  
"Oh." Tipping the lid open, she saw a heart shaped necklace inside on a delicate-looking silver chain. "It's not weird at all that you want to give your brother's girlfriend a heart shaped necklace. Not weird at all."  
Another chuckle.  
She pulled it out and caught a whiff of a floral-like smell. Putting it up to her nose she sniffed.  
"Is that rose?" Caroline inquired, fingering the thin chain.  
"No," A smile. "It's an herb...It's nice, huh?" _'This is freakishly how it went with Elena when I gave her her necklace...But, I have to protect her against Damon in someway._  
"I love it!" She exclaimed, eagerly attempting to put it on.  
"Do you need some help?" He asked, taking the ends of the chain before she could voice a response. She pulled her hair to the side, attempting to make his work at hooking the two ends together less difficult. His surprisingly warm fingers grazed the nape of her neck as he clasped the chain together.  
"So our we like, secret lovers or something?" Caroline joked as she fiddled with the heart, a wide smirk on her face. "Cause I would have never guessed you were freaky like that."  
Stefan looked at her for a second, wondering if he had made a mistake by giving her the necklace. Cause now there was noway he could compel her to forget he had given it to her in the first place.  
"But, you know what." Caroline continued, retrieving the pom-poms she'd let fall to the ground when she'd reached for the box. "I kinda like it. Gives you more depth than the whole vampire thing...you being all old-school and stuff."  
A wink and she was off, back to what Damon called her brigade of mindless pom-pom ponies.  
_Hope Damon isn't the jealous type, cause there is no way I'm taking this off. Especially since it came for Stefan. That would be rude...and I'm all for getting pretty jewelery from by boyfriend's younger brother. Makes me feel all warm and fuzzy inside..._  
============================================================================================================================================================= _...I thought there was hope. That somewhere deep inside...something in Damon was still human. Normal...But I was wrong. There's nothing human left in Damon._  
_No good. No kindness. No love. Only a monster. Who must be stopped._  
Damon didn't know why he was at Caroline's instead of Elena's. Watching her sleep. So peaceful. A smile on her face. He ran a finger along her cheek, pushing back a lock of blond hair. He usually never went for blonds. They always seemed too high-maintenance. And he just didn't do high maintenance. He also thought he'd have to compel her at Elena's house the other night. But he didn't. She took one look at him, knew what he wanted, and obliged. She said she would only do it for him. Usually he had to compel a girl for that kind of devotion, after he bit into her at least.  
He was tempted to take a bit out of her that moment, but when his eyes drifted down to her neck he saw it. He'd never noticed her wearing that necklace before. It was heart shaped and was elegantly designed. It would go with anything she wore. His finger trailed down her neck to wear the scarf he bought covered the bite mark he'd made. Suddenly her eyes fluttered open and she was looking right at him. A small smile forming on her face.  
"Hey." She whispered, voice coated with sleep.  
"Hey." Was all he said in reply.  
_Well, didn't I get the ever eloquent vampire boyfriend._ Putting most of her strength into her hand, she managed to pull the Salvatore down into bed with her, snuggling close to his warm body. She was slightly surprised he let her. He didn't seem like the snuggling type. Which is what they were doing.  
"You're warm." She commented as she nestled her head into the curve of his neck.  
"And you have bed breath, but you don't see me complaining." He sounded only a little annoyed.  
"I don't mean it in a bad way." A sigh. "I kind of like the fact my vampire boyfriend is warm. Makes it easier to do things like this."  
He remained silent the rest of the night. Not bothering to make a snappy remark at not being into the whole 'boyfriend' thing. Then he heard it. Her slowing heart rate, breaths evening out as she fell into a deep, calm sleep.  
"You talk way more than I can listen." Damon mumbled to himself, pulling a loose curl behind her ear as she slept on."I don't see this going anywhere in the bigger picture. I think you'd drive me crazy."  
"Yes, I would." The blond murmured in her sleep turning on her side so that she was closer to the older Salvatore, wrapping an arm around him.  
============================================================================================================================================================= **A/N 2:** Well, there you go...there first _Actual_ dialogue together on the show...rewritten, with alternate as well as added scenes [lets call them deleted scenes]  
If you would like me to continue, please say so in a review. Oh! and if you have any questions about this mini-series of rewritten eppis, please message me and I will do my best to explain any plot-holes you may find...unless I can't figure it out myself...but hey, a lot of writers love using plot-holes...just look at the writers of Supernatural [yes, I love that show!]  
XOXOXOX

-Marie...


	2. Family Ties 1x04

**A/N:** Here's the next epi, um please leave a comment, I'd love to know what you think Comments are my bread and butter...  
**Disclaimer:** Sadly I do not own...but I wish I had Caroline's necklace...I know you do too, don't lie

'This' = thoughts

========================================================================================================================================================== Family Ties (1x04)

"It's cool not growing old." Damon adjusted the collar of his shirt as he gazed into his reflection. "I like being the eternal stud."  
"Yes, being a one hundred and fifty year old teenager has been..the highlight of my happiness." Stefan lifted his glass in mock thoast. Damon turned to face his brother, shrugging on his blazer. Smirk on face.  
"Cracked a funny Stefan." Stefan took a sip of his drink, not bothering to comment, downing his glass. "I should have a drink to celebrate." He stopped in front of him, picking up a glass, before making his way to the small table behind them. Liquor there for the taking.  
Stefan hid an eager expression. His plan was going brilliantly.  
Damon set his glass down, picking up an old picture that wasn't put down enough to gather dust. Katherine's.  
A smile twitch at the corner of his lips, before he quickly suppressed any feeling from seeping out into the open.  
"1864. You and Katherine were the perfect couple." He began, gazing down at the picture. "It was hell watching you dance with her."  
"My happiness was short lived." Stefan reminded him. "As you well know."  
Setting the picture down he turned his attention to his brother. "I remember. I left the party early. I was waiting for her."  
Bottle in hand he paced toward his brother, until he stood only a foot behind him, as he continued. "The night you dropped her off I was waiting just inside."  
Uncorking the bottle, he poured himself a glass. "You were such a gentleman. Gave her a kiss on the cheek...when what she really wanted was..."  
Stefan looked over his shoulder at his brother. Waiting.  
"Oh, well. Here's to history repeating itself. Tk." With a wink he brought the glass to his lips as Stefan looked on. Then, he tipped it, pouring its contents out onto the floor. "I admire your efforts, Stefan."  
Stefan stared up at his older brother. Face not giving away a thing.  
"Pouring yourself a drink, then spiking the bottle with vervain." Stefan lowered his head in disappointment. "I'm not some drunk sorority chick. You can't roofie me."  
He looked disappointed at that fact. "But I can't help but feel a little used." Adjusting his cuff links. "Thought we were having a moment. Huh, now I have to go to the party angry."  
The younger Salvatore looked up at his brother. Reading into everything he was saying.  
"Who knows what I'll do."  
========================================================================================================================================================== Caroline really wasn't that surprised when she saw Damon's reflection in the mirror behind her. Laying in her bed, dressed to kill in a suit. Of all things. Looking at the book she'd left on her bedside table. While she was getting dressed for the Founder's Day party.  
Turing, she modeled the yellow sundress she was choosing to wear, questioning expression clearly asking for his opinion in how she looked in it.  
Not even looking up from the book he gave his honest opinion.  
"No yellow. Childish. Go for the blue."  
'I don't like the blue.'  
"I don't like the blue." She informed him, turning to get another glance of the dress in the mirror.  
"Well, I do." Turing the page. "And if I'm going to be your date-"  
The blond cut him off before he could continue.  
"You cannot be my date." A pause. "My mother is going to be there and she is a very pround gun owner."  
'The yellow...or the blue...'  
"I went through a lot of trouble to make sure this party wasn't canceled." Caroline looked over her shoulder, rolling her eyes.  
"It's very important I be there...please take me."  
'His eyes, are so gorgeous. Aw just say yes Care, say yes.'  
Caroline gazed at Damon for a moment. Then she said, "Sure, why not? You can come with me."  
The eternal stud looked confused for a second, before saying, "Not if you're wearing that dress."  
Watching as she tugged the dress down and stepped out of it he continued.  
"What's so special about this Bella girl?" Caroline walked over to her open closet, looking for the dress Damon had suggested she wear.  
'I'm on the fast train to Stepford, trying to please his vampire-ass all the time...a really fine ass if I do say so myself...and I say so.'  
"Edward's so whipped." She continued to rifle through her closet.  
"You gotta read the first book first."  
'Aw, there it is. My blue dress.'  
"It won't make sense if you don't."  
She made her way back to the front of the mirror, already pulling on the dress as Damon spoke up.  
"Ah, Ms Anne Rice. She was so on it."  
"How come you don't sparkle?" She asked as she pulled the dress up, watching him through her mirror.  
"Because I live in the real world where vampires burn in the sun." He murmured, still skimming through the book.  
"Yeah, but you go in the sun." She countered, smile twitching at the corner of her mouth.  
"I have a ring," Wiggling his fingers so that she could see, "protects me. Long story."  
Caroline stared intently at her reflection, fingers grazing over the bite marks Damon left on her the night before.  
"Will these bites turn me into a vampire?"  
Setting the book aside, Damon looked up at her in thought. "It's more complicated then that. You'd have to feed on my blood, then die, then feed on a human. It's a whole ordeal."  
Caroline turned on her heel, and slowly walked towards him, following his lips as they moved with words.  
"This book, by the way, has it all wrong." Reaching out his hands he grabbed the blond by her forearms, turning her body so that she ended up between him and the mattress of her bed. A giggle erupted out of her at his swift movement. His lips meet hers in the next moment. Soft and sweet, usually not his style. They traveled down her neck, leaving a trail of missing warmth one after the other.  
"You can be very sweet when you want to be." She breathed as he continued.  
"Yes I can be sweet," he murmured each word between kisses, letting the last one settle on her lips again before pulling away to look at her.  
He found himself running a hand down her jaw, staring at her in complete silence. She looked at him, soft smile on her face.  
'This kind of thing never lasts...there is something I really want to ask...but I'm kind of afraid to...just do it, Care!'  
Staring up at him, "Are you going to kill me?'  
'Though they didn't kill Bella in Twilight a lot of vampires tried to...what makes Damon so different that I can trust he won't hurt me? Oh,  
yeah...he's a real vampire.'  
He just stared at her, a cynical grin on his face as he slowly nodded, running warm fingers over her lips.  
'I should be scared now. But strangely, I'm not. Just a little disappointed. I thought I'd mean more to him then a bang and fang, but he is the first vampire I've met...well, not including Stefan when I met him, cause I didn't know he was a vamp at the time...Stefan! Would he let his brother kill me? I mean, he gave me this necklace and all...why did he give me this?'  
"But first I need you to do something for me." He whispered, fingers trailing down to the curve of her neck, lightly dancing over the flesh.  
"Anything." A smile.  
And sadly it was true. She'd do anything for Damon Salvatore.  
========================================================================================================================================================== "Is that Damon Salvatore?" Elena directed her question to her date as she looked at the original Founder's Day registry. "And Stefan Salvatore?"  
"The original Salvatore brothers." Damon cut in before Stefan could voice a cover-up. "Our ancestors."  
Stefan and Elena turned around to see Damon and Caroline approaching them. Hand in hand. "Tragic story actually." Caroline turned her head to look at him. He was just unbelievable. 'He's good at telling lies, that's for sure.'  
"We don't need to bore them with stories of the past." Stefan stepped forward.  
"Those would be some long-ass stories," Caroline mumbled to herself, more then to the group.  
But, her inside joke caught the attention of her friend, who stared at her strangely before turning her attention to Stefan.  
"It's not boring, Stefan." She informed him. "I'd love to hear more about your family."  
Stefan looked from Elena to Damon, who had one of those fake smiles plastered on his face.  
"Well, I'm bored." Caroline exclaimed. Ignoring the look Elena threw her at her sudden rudeness. If this was what Damon wanted she'd give it to him. 'Let it bite him in the ass later.'  
"I wanna dance...and Damon, won't dance with me."  
"Mm hm."  
"Can I just...borrow your date?"  
'Why do I do these things? Oh, right! to please my vampire boyfriend. I still don't know why he needs to talk to Elena...but I really want to make him happy...to feel something for me...because I feel something, strong, for him...and those cool blue eyes of his.'  
"Oh! Uh-"  
"I don't really dance." Stefan replied.  
"Oh, sure he does. You should see him. Waltz, the jitterbug, the moonwalk, he does it all." A smirk.  
"You wouldn't mind, would you Elena?" Caroline asked, though she pretty much knew the answer.  
"It's up to Stefan." She sighed after a moment of thought.  
"Well, sorry," Caroline began, releasing Damon's hand in exchange for Stefan's, "but I'm not going to take no for an answer."  
Stefan gave a halfhearted smile, allowing the blond to pull him away. Eyes staring into Damon's with such knowing.  
'He knows exactly what just happened. Damon and him are like in the save wavelength or something.'  
Damon and Elena watched as the two exited to the beautifully lite garden outside, Caroline looping her arm through Stefan's.  
It was hard for Damon to admit, but he kind of missed her warmth beside him. He shrugged it off and turned his full attention to the Katherine look-a-like. His reason for torturing Stefan all these years.  
========================================================================================================================================================== Surprisingly enough Stefan was an excellent dancer. One hand was on the small of her back, while the other was holding hers gently in his.  
'Is he like afraid he's going to crush my hand...oh, wait! he can crush my hand...he must be about as strong as Damon...'  
"I hope Damon isn't driving you too crazy." He began with such sincerity in his voice, as he if really cared how his brother treated her.  
"Yeah, he's a perfect gentleman." She informed him, not really fully paying attention. She was worried. Not about Damon killing her, but of him being alone with Elena. As much as she resented her being number one pick she didn't want to see her friend get hurt.  
"But..." A pause.  
Stefan's eyes burned a hole in her, urging her to continue.  
"...he said...he's planing something." Caroline stammered out. It was easier that then what she really wanted to say. And she really didn't feel all that scared.  
"Is that why he told you to ask me to dance?" He asked. She nodded, allowing him to process that bit of information.  
"Did he say anything else?" 'Should I tell him about the death threat?'  
"Um...no." They weren't dancing as intimately as a couple would, there was a distance between them, that she was sure, if she'd been dancing with Damon she wouldn't have. But she wasn't dancing with Damon.  
'I'm dancing with his brooding brother.'  
"Are you sure?" He asked, gaze urging her to tell him whatever she wasn't telling him.  
Shaking her head, she pulled away from him, turning in greeting Damon with a kiss as he and Elena approached them.  
"What did we miss?" he asked, grabbing a hold of Caroline's hand and pulling her towards him. He caught a whiff of her perfume and was surprised it didn't make him want to gag. The girls he usually went with tended to put on too much of everything, but he never really complained, because in his mind none of them would ever measure up to his late and great Katherine. Even as beautiful and charming as Caroline was she wouldn't either. But, he could admit he liked her company on occasion.  
"We were...just chatting." Caroline smiled, looking over her shoulder at the young Salvatore, before turning her attention to her date.  
"Do you have one more dance in you?" He asked, a small hint of sweetness seeping into his speech.  
Caroline stared at him in amazement.  
'He actually wants to dance...now? With me...hell yes I do!'  
A wide smile grew on her face, bordering on painful as she nodded eagerly. He claimed her hand and pulled her out onto the dance floor.  
Her body was close to his body as the song began. A sweet melody the blond didn't recognize, but was pretty good.  
She thought Damon would ask her what she and Stefan were taking about but he stayed silent. His buried his fingers in the flesh of her hips,  
holding her with firm, but gentle hands. A possessive hold.  
'I'm probably his favorite toy right now...isn't that how bad boy vampires are? Go from one girl to the next...'  
"What are you thinking about?" His voice broke through her thoughts.  
'He actually sounds like her cares...maybe he does, who knows?'  
"Honestly?" Her face broke out into a grin, "how cliche it is for a vampire to be a bad boy, too. I mean, Stefan has that whole brooding thing, but it works for him. But you...you have the whole bad boy image, and then you go and ask things that sound like you actually care. Obviously, no body mentioned to tell you that bad boy's usually, if not always, never give a shit about what people are thinking."  
He stared at her for a moment. Surprised that she actually had the guts to say that to him, but hiding it perfectly. His lip quirked.  
"Do you want me to not ask you questions that make it seem like I care?" He asked her, letting his hand sink from her waist, until it was flush against the small of her back. She shook her head. "No. I kind of think you're perfect the way you are. You're Damon...and Damon is what I love about you."  
She allowed herself to get comfortable with him. Knowing that tonight could very well be the night he is planning to kill her. She just needed to feel. Resting her head in the curve of his neck, where she'd come accustom to finding solace, she took in his scent. Trying to memorize every different hint there was within it. Spice, cinnamon, vanilla-different things that represented all that was Damon. And he let her.  
'This feels nice.' He tugged on her hand. Asking for her attention.  
Gazing up at him, she allowed herself to be lead off the floor toward where the Stefan and Elena stood, in the middle of an argument.  
'I wonder what is up with them...'  
"We're heading out." Damon spoke for them. Not even asking the blond if she was ready to go. "Do you guys need a ride?"  
Elena looked from Stefan to Damon, nodding her head with an annoyed expression.  
"Yes. I need a ride home." She informed them.  
Caroline looked from Stefan, who looked like he was about ready to drag Elena away, to Elena, who looked like she'd kill him if he tried.  
"Um. Okay," Caroline sighed. "See you later, Stefan."  
She gave him an sympathetic look, one that he gave to her in return.  
Damon, in possession of her hand, lead the two away to where he parked his car. Elena following the two closely behind, hands crossed over her chest with a scowl on her face. Care looked over her shoulder, meeting Stefan's green eyes. He gave her a small smile, not really reaching his eyes.  
With a sigh, she turned her attention back to Damon, who was opening the passenger side door for her, Elena having climbed into the backseat.  
The drive to Elena's house was a quiet one. Probably because of the awkwardness of the whole situation. One she didn't fully comprehend. Damon held her hand the entire time, fingers perfectly intertwined with hers. Rubbing small circles over her knuckles, before bringing their joined hands to his lips and planting a small kiss on each of her fingers.  
'This is probably just for show...so Elena can see what a sweet guy he is and swoop in and take him...obviously she's pissed at Stefan over something.'  
Caroline didn't want to indulge in the fact that Damon was being so affectionate with her at the moment, but she couldn't help it. She loved affectionate Damon. It was one of the best sides of him. Another would be sexy Damon. But, he's sexy all the time.  
"Night guys." Elena sighed, as she climbed out of the back, standing in front of Caroline's window. "Tell Stefan I'll call him later."  
Damon nodded. "Night, Care."  
"Night, Elena." She smiled. Waving to Elena, before the car shifted forward and Damon drove away.  
========================================================================================================================================================== Damon watched Caroline as she moved around the room, getting ready for bed. She had a smile on her face and she was moving at a pace he thought he'd never see a human girl move at. Pulling her hair up, she removed her earrings, placing them in the small jewelry box on her dresser. She tugged off her dress, replacing it with her favorite t-shirt and shorts. Damon's eyes trailed over her body as she did so, memorizing all her curves and lines.  
Caroline looked at him, a hidden emotion twinkling in her eyes. Taking his hand she lead him to the foot of her bed, sitting him down before helping him take off his jacket. He was silent. But it was a nice silence. One that talking would just disrupt. Placing her hands on his shoulders she pushed him back until his head was laying on her pillow and she cuddled beside him. And he held her. Letting his fingers dance over the bareness of her arms, planting a kiss on her forehead as she settle more comfortably beside him.  
He decided that tonight wouldn't be the night he killed her. She was still useful to his plan. In all the excitement, what excitement?, he forgot he needed to get Emily's crystal. Which was very unlike him. He planned on getting it the next day, since he'd been invited in. But, he need Caroline to get his brother's help.  
He is the one who'd gotten her the vervain necklace after all. Which is what he'd told Elena when he talked to her, minus the vervain part. He didn't take his Katherine look-a-like to be the jealous type. But then again, she was nothing like Katherine either. No matter how much she looked like her.  
Neither was Caroline, but she was more fun to talk to, that's for sure. She had more to say.  
'Maybe I won't kill her as soon as I'd planned to.'  
He didn't realize at the moment, but he was starting to get attached. And not in the favorite toy way.  
========================================================================================================================================================== **A/N 2**: Well, here is the next eppi rewrite If you have the chance check out my new Caroline & Damon video on youtube. [self-promotion, I'm terrible] You'll find my channel under: **FansParadise**, the video is called **Unthinkable (I'm Ready) [Caroline & Damon]**. Please rate and tell me what you think of it (includes manip)  
Um, peace and reviews for all of you

XOXOXOXOX

Marie-


	3. You're Undead to Me 1x05

**A/N:** Well, here you guys go...another chappie, for you to read to your hearts content.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries blah blah blah, but if I did, it would have gone a little like this.  
Please read and review...especially the review part. Sorry for the late such a late update, surgery has me on a weird day-to-day schedule, also my computer has hit an all time low. Well, i hope you enjoy this...  
============================================================================================================================================================= **You're Undead to Me (1x05)**

Three days. Caroline has not seen Damon for three days, which was very unlike him. Since they met he would sneak in through her window every night and snuggle with her until morning. Then she'd wake up and he'd drive her to school. They had a system. It was there system. But on the morning after the Founder's Day Party he was nowhere to be found. She'd assumed he had somewhere to be. She couldn't expect him to always be there to offer her a ride.  
But then he didn't show up that night to snuggle with her. Or the next. Or the next. She was getting worried. Wondering if something might of happened to him.  
'Or maybe he just went out of town and forgot to tell me...or...or...'  
Caroline spotted Bonnie, Elena, and Stefan ahead of her. Standing by a row of lockers, chatting. It looked as if Bonnie was saying 'bye' to the couple before heading down the hall. Probably off to her next class, or wanting to give them a moment to themselves. Too bad Caroline was going to give them that.  
The blond wanted to know where her boyfriend was, and she wanted to know it now.  
'Stefan has to know something.'  
Nodding her goodbye to the clique of cheerleaders that were helping her pass out flyers for The Sexy Suds Car Wash being held tomorrow, she made her way over to where the two were, standing barely inches apart, whispering.  
"Stefan, where's Damon?" She asked in the sweetest voice she could muster up. He turned his attention from the brunette, a thin line firmly in place of where there was usually always a smile. "He has some serious apologizing to do."  
'How can he just leave for some spur of the moment road trip and not tell me...or better yet, take me with him?'  
"He's gone Caroline." He informed her.  
'Oh, he better not mean what I think he means.'  
"When's he coming back?" She asked, dreading getting an answer that would otherwise have her eating a tub of Ben & Jerry's for at least a week.  
Stefan stood silent for a moment, staring at her before giving an answer.  
"He's not coming back." Elena looked surprised.  
'What a surprise, I meet a hot, sweet guy...who wants to kill me...and he leaves. That is unbelievable. Some other lucky girl will probably have him as her vampire boyfriend within a week.'  
"I'm sorry, Caroline." Sending her one last sympathetic smile, before sending Elena a look, one that was very suspicious to Caroline, he made his way pass the blond. Heading to his homeroom.  
Caroline stood frozen for a moment.  
'I cannot believe this...this isn't happening.'  
"Care-" The blond cut her friend off before she could continue.  
"Are you going to be helping with the car wash?"  
'I can't do sympathy right now. Especially not Elena's form of sympathy.'  
"I can't. Jenna decided last minute she wants me and Jeremy help her redecorate the house." She informed her, gladly throwing her a bone if it meant avoiding talking about Damon's sudden departure. From what Stefan had told her about his older brother it was a matter of time before he hurt her friend.  
"Well, is Stefan going to help?" Caroline asked, shifting the weight of her messenger bag onto her other arm. "We need all the hands we can get."  
Elena stared at her for a moment. Unsure of what to tell her. The thought of her boyfriend and Caroline, together, did not sit well with her. Especially looking at that heart dangling around her neck. She still couldn't believe Stefan gave her it. While, she was stuck with some dumb locket that, she had to admit to herself, was hideous.  
"I'll ask him the next time I see him." Elena offered, really wanting to get away from her blond friend before she started asking a string of questions revolving around her and Stefan.  
"Thanks." Caroline smiled, nodding a good-bye before taking her leave, down the hall, wanting to get a good seat at homeroom where she could chat with Matt before class started. She really needed his help at the car wash, too.  
============================================================================================================================================================= "No friend discounts, no freebies, no pay you laters. We are not running a charity here." Caroline informed Matt, who nodded in understanding, as the two sat behind the desk designated as the pay area.  
"No we are not." He agreed. A small smile on his face.  
"Hi." The sound of Stefan's voice brought a smile to Caroline's face. He actually came. Elena-less.  
"Hey." Matt piped in, noting the fact that the Salvatore was without his ex. "Elena here?"  
"Um. No, she couldn't make it, but sugguested that you guys might need the help." He informed the two, though at least half already knew that. "So, here I am ready to offer both my hands."  
"Cool." Matt sighed, beginning a count of the amout of bills they'd already collected.  
The blond stood up, the poster covered desk offering a comfortable space between the two, as she finally spoke up.  
"The event is called Sexy Suds, you know." She scolded, hands crossed over her chest as she smirked up at him. Refrancing to the black sweater he was wearing. "I'm sorry but you're going to have to take that off."  
He stared at her for a second, as if contemplating if he should actually do it or not. Then he unzipped and tugged it off. Obviously choosing to keep the blond happy. Since, he knew exactly where his brother was and lied to the girl who was infatuated with him. Because she was never compelled by him, and yet she still did things to please him.  
'That is one hot Salvatore...wait! No more Salvatore's for you missy. One already left you and this one's dating your bestfriend.'  
"You wanna help me wash some cars?" She asked, knowing that he'd say yes. She was the only person there that knew his secret after all, so he would not have to hide who he was from her.  
"Sure." "Mind the money Matt." She instructed as she lead the way to a terribly dirty convertible. Stefan following closely behind.  
'This ones gonna need a lot of work.'  
============================================================================================================================================================= "What's up with you and Elena?" Stefan looked up from where he stood, still rubbing circles onto the car with his soaked rag, confusion written all over his face.  
"Huh?"  
'He seriously doesn't know somethings bugging Elena? I don't believe it for a second...'  
"You. Elena. She's irked about something, and as one of her best friends its my job to figure out what. So spill." Determination in her eyes as she stopped what she was doing and stared at him in expectance.  
A sigh.  
"Elena has this strange notion-that I...like you." He managed to get out. Smile gone from face at the meer thought that Elena was upset at him. Just because he gave Caroline a dumb necklace that was meant to protect her. There was nothing romantic about it at all. Damn, Damon for running his big mouth.  
'I'm just glad I got him to drink that vervain the second time around. It was odd, though how he fell for my trick this time around...I guess he really wasn't expecting me to give it another go. Or he was distracted by something. Whatever it was it saved a lot of lives.'  
Caroline laughed. She actually laughed. Sure, Stefan was a major hottie. She'd admit that, but her heart belonged to...Damon.  
'Where the hell is Damon? How could he just leave me like that?'  
"That's hilarious. She actually thinks you like me?"  
"Actually she thinks you like me, too." Those words snapped Caroline out of her laugh fest mighty quick. She was pale. She couldn't believe it. Why would Elena think she was interested in Stefan? Sure she'd flirted with him when they'd first met, but he made it pretty clear he only had eyes for Elena. The eyes of a vampire. But eyes none the less.  
"This is bad." She groaned. Realizing now that Elena was probably pissed at her and not even saying anything about it. That wasn't good for her skin.  
'We really have to have a girls night one of these days so she can get all her bottled up suspision out of her.'  
"I know." Sigh.  
'Aww, he's upset that she's upset. That's so cute. I have to do something.'  
"I'm gonna get some towels." She informed him. Plotting ways that she could tell Elena she'd rather stick needles up her finger nails than betray her friendship.  
"Kay." He went back to washing down the car.  
============================================================================================================================================================= Damon cursed himself. How could he have let this happen? He'd let his guard down for one minute and to his surprise,_ well it really wasn't much of a surprise_, his little brother pounced on it. He really didn't think he'd try the same trick twice. He came home after snuggling with Caroline and was craving a shower in the privacy of his own home. Plus, the liquor was just calling to him. And he was a sucker for a glass or two after a hot soak. But this is what he got, for trying to be civil one time and not disturbing his supposed sleeping brother when he got home.  
Now he was stuck in a cell in the basement. In a locked room filled with vervain that would slowly weaken him to the point of no return. He needed help, and he needed help fast. By his estimation it had been three days. Caroline was probably worried about him. Probably thinking he left her for bigger and better things. She could help. If he could get her to come to the boarding house, that is. He'd need to call out to her somehow. And he knew just the way to do it. He was a stud of a vampire after all. ============================================================================================================================================================= Caroline attempted to open the door to the janitor's closet, though to no avail. It wouldn't budge an inch. 'Well, this is just great. We seriously need more towels.'  
A sudden movement behind her, caught in the reflection of the firehose case infront of her, grabbed her attention.  
'Maybe it's the janitor with the freaking key. Here's to hoping...'  
She turned around, only to realize the hallway was completely empty, a side from her, that is. But she was sure she'd just seen someone. Looking down the hall she saw nothing. Now she was wondering if maybe ghost were as real as vampires, too. Deciding to try her luck with a different janitor's closet she turned on her heel, almost running into her boyfriend, who according to Stefan wasn't in Mystic Falls. 'Oh, that lying vampire. When I see him I'm going to-'  
"Caroline, help me." The older Salvatore looked different. Something was off about him. Then he was gone. No longer in front of her.  
But, his plea was still ringing in her ears. 'Caroline, help me.'  
Her hot vampire boyfriend needed help and hot damn she was going to help him. And, for reasons beyond her understanding she believed she knew where he was. Forgetting about getting Stefan the towels to dry the car-forgetting about Stefan period-she made her way out of the building headed straight for the Salvatore boarding house.  
============================================================================================================================================================= When she got there she was surprised she wasn't that tired. It was probably the energetic cheerleader in her that kept her going as she found her way inside through one of the side door. No one was home. Stefan was at the car wash and hopefully wouldn't notice she was gone until she'd found Damon. Zach wasn't home either by the looks of it. She'd seen him around town once or twice, but usually he kept to himself. Possibly because he knew about vampires, or he was just socially awkward.  
'If I were Damon, where would I be?'  
"Probably in the dark crevices of hell." She joked to herself as she found the stairs leading down into the dark basement. "And this is where the dumb blond goes down the stairs only to be slautered by an ax weilding serial killer."  
Caroline kept her head low, incase there were any loose pipes above her that would otherwise make her unconsious if it made contact with her head.  
"Damon?" She whispered into the darkness, barely able to see her two feet. "Damon, are you down here?"  
"Caroline."  
'Okay, the definately sounded like Damon. If he had a raspy voice, and a serious head cold.'  
"Damon." Relief evident in her voice as she approached a large wooden door. "Are you okay?"  
He sat inside underneath dim lighting looking paler than usual. He craned his head to look at her before suddenly appearing before her, barred door keeping them from each other. She reached for the latch, ready to set him free before his voice halted her.  
"Caroline, wait!" He exclaimed, a look of distress on his face as well as aggrivation. She looked up, hand still on the latch.  
"I need you to do something for me." He breathed out. He really didn't want to kill her yet, but his hunger was a problem. She nodded, looking deeply into his eyes waiting for him to continue. "As soon as you pull that latch, I need you to run as fast as you can. Okay?"  
The blond looked confused for a second but agreed.  
'He must be super hungry. That kinda sounds to me like I will kill you if you don't run fast enough. Which is kinda hot...oh, Care I'm a sick person.'  
"Damon." Caroline whispered, before pulling the latch, "I love you."  
'I feel so much freer now that I've gotten that off my chest.  
She made a mad dash for the stairs, almost bumping into Zach, who looked confused to see her there. Damon, still hadn't come after her. He was rooted in his spot in shock. Suprised she'd said those words to him and he didn't have to compel her to do it. Then the hunger kicked in and he was like a lion chasing after a gazel. Only an annoying pest got into his way. Caroline was nowhere to be found by the time he made it upstairs. Instead he was greeted by the site of Zach, who was still in confusion as to why a blond came running up the stairs from the basement. Damon was on him in a second, hand gripped tightly around his neck.  
"I'm full of vervain. I've been putting it in my coffee for sixteen years." Zach informed him, voice distorted from the pressure being applied to his lungs.  
"Well, then I guess I have to get my fix somewhere else then." He sighed, snapping his neck in one swift movement, before heading to the door. He didn't have his ring so he'd have to wait for the sun to go down before he could go out and feed. Hopefully he'd find a way to get Stefan to give him his ring back.  
That is if he wanted to keep his little girlfriend alive.  
============================================================================================================================================================= Caroline laid in bed that night with a satisfied smile on her face. She freed Damon from his prison. She managed to get out of the house before he could eat her. She told him she loved him. And Stefan hadn't even realized she was gone. 'I say all and all it was a pretty good day. Damon's probably feeding right now, though. On some poor, innocent unsuspecting person.'  
That made her feel a little guilty. Someone could be dying at that very moment because of her. But, she had to free the guy she loved. Otherwise what was the point of loving him?  
"Caroline." A familiar voice brought her out of her guilt trip. At her window sat a Damon who seemed more refreshed than the last time she'd seen him. Probably from drinking blood recently. A tint of red was still coating his delicious looking lips.  
"Damon." She breathed sitting up, watching as he climbed into her bedroom through the open window frame, stocking towards her with a blank expression.  
"Caroline." He said again, a fake sweetness in his voice. One he'd used with her when they first began dating. 'Oh, so we're back to the fake sweet Damon, I see. Well, that's just pathetic. He should just kill me now.'  
"Damon." She mimicked, trying to make light of his abnormal attitude. 'He changes moods more than a girl on her period.'  
"Caroline." His voice dropped. Sighing sexily as he climbed onto her bed, grabbing the blond by her shoulders and pulling her toward him.  
"What, Damon?" She finally gave up. Annoyed that he wouldn't just tell her what he wanted her to do. And it was obvious he wanted her to do something for him.  
'That's how it is dating Damon. Its a give and take relationship. Meaning I give and he takes.'  
"I need you to do something for me." He said sweetly, running a hand through her blond tresses. Smile on face.  
"Anything, Damon." She softened, planting a light kiss on his lips. Loving the feeling of his against hers. She was slightly surprised he didn't pull away like he usually did and tell her what he wanted from her. Instead his hands wound their way on either side of her face, deepening the kiss, smile twitching at his lips. Threatening to grow into a full on grin as Caroline wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her. She thought tonight would be a good night for their second time. After the first they'd toned down their _relationship_ to snuggles and kisses. Sometimes hand holding.  
'Yeah. Tonight's a good night for our second time.' She thought as she wrapped her legs around his waist, allowing their most intimate regions to meet once again in the dance know as love making, thought for Damon is was probably something completely different. Though, he didn't once try to feed from her. Which brought a smile to the blond's face as they created their own rhythmic movements. All the while Damon was trying to forget the sound of the Donovan girl's screams as he fed from her. Compelling her to forget what happened and go home to her dumb brother.  
============================================================================================================================================================= **A/N 2:** Rushed to finish, so that I could post it because many have been waiting for it, apparently. :D I've mostly been writing this up on my phone and posting it when I have access to a computer, and I keep on having to borrow my friend's because mine had an accident. (I really don't want to go into detail) This chappie probably isn't to your liking, but I hope you find one thing you like about it, at least. Please review.


	4. AN

**Author's Note 2**

I've currently been working on relearning how to use my photoshop program. So, while I am finishing the next chappie I would really love if you guys could check out what I've posted on **Photobucket** and tell me what you think.

**There is:**  
Team Damon

Team Salvatore

Team Stefan

Frenemies (which is Candice & Nina)  
and much more...

**To find** the album just go to my profile and click on the link there, it will lead you to the page where you can find my work.

Thanks and please leave your thoughts on them in **a review**. I would really appreciate hearing what you think. And If you have any suggestions for some more. Also, I am planning on posting the first chappie of my **Stefan/Caroline** Story, so I you are a fan of that ship, check for it sometime next week.  
XOXOXOX

-**Marie**


	5. Lost Girls 1x06

**A/N:** Hehehe, here with another chappie. Kinda harder to write now as the plot thinckens but I'm doing my best.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own VD. Too bad for me.  
This chappie will be pretty short because it's pretty much a S/E eppi. But there will be some D/C.  
**Important Note:** Elena does not learn about vampires in this epi.  
Also, sorry it took so long to update but I've been planning my short vacay, which is like tomorrow, so I wanted to leave you guys an update before disappearing on you. I plan on continuing when I get back...

Also, I'm pushing back the posting date of my S/C fic, due to my vacay, since I will be going on a trip w/o any technology...but I'll post it when I get back.

* * *

**Lost Girls (1x06)**

Damon was gone. Without his ring. Zach was dead. Broken neck. Somehow his brother had gotten out. He just didn't know how. And that was the problem. Because the sun was down and people were out and about around Mystic Falls. People filled with blood that a vervain weakened Damon needed to gather his strength. Which was why he was sitting outside the Gilbert house. He didn't want his revenge seeking brother anywhere near Elena as she slept soundly. Completely unaware of the world of mystics around her. A world Katherine had introduced him to. Though Elena was not Katherine.  
'Not at all like Katherine...'  
His thoughts came to a halt as his keen hearing picked up a rustling noise coming from her bedroom. He looked up, it had stopped. It was just her tossing and turning in her sleep.  
With a sigh, he crossed his hands over his chest. Leaning his back against the pillar of her house's porch. Waiting.

* * *

Damon dug his hand into the pocket of one of the lifeless and bloodless bodies he'd left in his wake after leaving Caroline's. He'd had the urge to tear into her jugular while she slept, as he watched her, so he left. Gone to a cemetery where he knew a bunch of druggies frequented at night. It was almost too easy. Most of them where high, and others were...well, drunk. All were pretty much sitting ducks.  
He dialed Stefan's number. Waiting for his younger brother to pick up before jumping the gun on his version of an interrogation.  
"Hello?"  
"I want my ring." He informed him before taking a gulp of the vodka he'd chipped off of one of the lifeless bodies. Pouring some out, over the dead guy he'd got to phone from.  
'Isn't there a drinking age or something?'  
"Where are you?"  
"I'm at the Sizzler." Damon said, voice laced with sarcasm. Kneeling down to grab a long stick, it's end on fire. "I had the buffet. Where's my ring?"  
"I don't have it. Where are you? What have you done?"  
"Noooo. What have you done?" Damon said, twirling the stick as the flame at it's end grew larger. "You're the one that locked me in the basement, starving. So whatever I've done...whoever I sucked dry, is on you buddy."  
He dabbed the tip of the flame onto the small puddle of alcohol he'd left on the body, watching as it caught fire.  
"You're being careless. How many more deaths is this town going to believe?"  
"I know how to cover my tracks, Stefan. Where's my ring?" Damon was growing annoyed with the side-tracking.  
"I gave it to Zach to hide." The older Salvatore froze for a moment. "Probably shouldn't have killed him."  
Damon thought for a moment before a knowing smirk made it's way onto his face.  
"Nah, you almost got me. Where is it?"  
"I'll get it back but I need time."  
"What? Did you FedEx it to Rome? Where is it?" He was beyond annoyed. "I want my ring Stefan. Or my next stops Elena's."  
"I already want you dead. Don't give me another reason to make it happen."  
"Don't give me another reason to rip you apart."  
"Yeah? Is that going to be before or after you get your ring back?"  
"Just get it." he ordered before hanging up. Pouring the remainder of the vodka around the Donovan girl before realizing she was still alive.  
'Well this is interesting...'

* * *

"How far am I allowed to go?"  
"I will tell you whatever you want to know." Stefan said.  
"I know you have no issue with sunlight-" Caroline paused as the cafe waitress placed a freddo in front of her. Stefan having ordered a green tea. She waited for the older woman to leave before continuing.  
"I'm guessing it has something to do with that bling you're rocking on your finger. Damon has one just like it."  
Caroline had woken up this morning to find Damon gone...again. Which, wasn't much of a surprise. She had told him how she felt about him, using the 'L' word. She hadn't really thought about it, but that was the kind of thing that had guys running for the hills. But she was determined to learn everything she could about vampires and Damon. Googling it would just bring up pages upon pages of fiction. She would have asked Damon but he was off somewhere, doing god knows what.  
"Yes, the rings protect us."  
"Crucifixes?" She inquired.  
"Decorative."  
"Holy water?"  
"Drinkable..." A small smile.  
"Mirrors."  
"Myth."  
"And you don't drink human blood?" Caroline was a little confused when Stefan had shown up at her house as soon as the sun came up asking if he could talk to her. Part of her knew he probably wanted to know if she knew about Damon's escape and where he was. But instead he asked her if she was okay, being very vague about the reason she wouldn't be. Which was probably Damon. She assumed he thought his brother had come in the night to feed on her or something along those lines.  
'Its kinda sweet he cares about his brother's girlfriend's safety.'  
But she remembered she wasn't supposed to know Damon was in Mystic Falls. Stefan had pretty much lied to her face about him leaving. Though she wouldn't hold a grudge.  
"Animal blood keeps me alive. But not as strong as Damon. He can be very powerful."  
There was a moment of silence before Caroline spoke up. Voicing a question she really wanted to know. Only slightly afraid of what the answer would be.  
"Are there any others...aside from you and Damon?"  
"Not in Mystic Falls...not anymore."  
His smile fell. His gaze falling.  
"Not anymore?"  
'Oh, this is interesting.'  
"There was a time...when this town was very much aware of vampires. And it didn't end well for anyone. That's why it's important you don't tell anybody."  
'I can't believe he would even think...well, it does make sense. Bonnie says I have problems keeping secrets...'  
"I won't. I promise."

* * *

"Stop here." Stefan announced.  
Caroline nodded as she pulled her car to the side. Cutting off the engine, watching as he climbed out of the car before following suit.  
"What are we doing here?" The blond inquired, closing her car door behind her before looking around. They were surrounded by trees.  
'This is usually where ax murderers buy their condos...'  
"I want to show you something." He turned to look at her. Face completely serious.  
"In the middle of nowhere?" Grin making it's way onto the blond's face. "I knew you where into freaky stuff."  
Caroline could see the corners of his lips quirking into a smile.  
'Gotcha...'  
"Didn't used to be nowhere." he informed her. The blond looked on expectantly, waiting for him to continue. "It used to be my home."  
Caroline was shocked.  
'This used to be their home. Damon's home.'  
She was surprised he wasn't having this experience with Elena. Though it be kind of hard without mentioning the whole 'vampire' thing.  
Caroline closed the gap between them. Making her way to where he stood. Before them a brick pillar, stone-looking vase shaped thing on top.  
"This looks really-"  
"Old." Stefan finished for her. Watching as she ran a hand over the marbled stone tip.  
'This is where Damon used to live...this is so...cool!'  
"They are."  
"How long have you-" Caroline really didn't want to finish her question. The look he was giving her told her of the sadness he felt being what he was.  
'Like Edward on Twilight...how cute, and sad.'  
"I've been seventeen years old...since 1864."  
Caroline's brows shot up.  
'Wow that answer sounds like it came off of Twilight...'  
"Wow...that's a long time."

* * *

"It was Katherine...wasn't it?"  
Damon had told her about the girl. How she was beyond perfect...how beautiful she was. It was safe to assume she was the reason for the brother's mutual distaste for each other. And possibly the reason they were the way they were.  
"She choose me...I escorted her to the ball. At the original Lockwood Mansion."  
"Wait...the First Founders Party?" Caroline slumped down onto a stone bench. One of the remaining pieces of lawn furniture from the old Salvatore residence. "Where you signed the registry."  
He nodded. Studying her reactions. He knew she had already been aware of him and his brother being vampires. It seemed pretty obvious from her open relationship with him. But digging deeper into it tended to get a lot more complicated.  
"I didn't care that I had gotten something that my brother wanted...I didn't even care if it hurt him. I only knew that I wanted her."  
"So...he was upset. Possibly pissed off." Caroline sighed.  
'I know he loved her...but she sounds like a bitch for doing that to both of them.'  
"That's the thing about Damon. He doesn't get mad. He just gets even."  
The blond figured that much. He never got mad at her.  
"Turns out that night...Katherine was with him, too."  
"Okay...he stole her from you?"  
'That's sad...to ruin your relationship with your brother over a girl, who quit frankly sounds like a slut to be ping ponging between them...'  
"She wasn't ours to steal..."

* * *

"Why aren't you telling Elena this?" The blond inquired, watching as he picked up a crumpled cloth from beneath a small long.  
Unraveling it to reveal a ring similar to his.  
"I have no plans of telling Elena...any of this."  
"Is that Damon's ring?" She'd noticed he hadn't been wearing it the other night. And if what Stefan said was true he couldn't go out into daylight without it.  
He nodded.  
"I took it from him, but I have to give it back."  
"I thought you said he left town."  
'Play the fool Caroline. Play the fool!'  
"I lied. He was locked up in the basement. I was hoping it would keep him from hurting anybody, but he somehow managed to get out. Killed our nephew Zachary and possibly others."  
'Way more than I wanted to know.'  
"If I don't give it back he plans on retaliating in the only why he knows how. Going after Elena."  
'Why is it always Elena?'

* * *

Stefan opened the driver's side door, helping the blond in. She turned to look at him.  
"The mind control, you said Katherine used on you-has Damon tried to do that to me?"  
The Salvatore thought for a moment before responding.  
"You never gave him a reason to." 'That really doesn't answer my question. now does it?'  
Caroline gave a halfhearted smile before closing the door behind her. Starting the car and staring out her side window at Stefan. Giving him a small wave before peeling off.

* * *

Vicki Donovan was dancing with Damon. Drinking liquor, dancing with a shirtless Damon. Caroline thought she should be shocked or jealous that her boyfriend thought to entertain himself while ring-deprived when the sun was out in the company of another girl.  
"Caroline." The older brunette greeted as she stepped into the living area. Damon was on the banister, looking down at her in surprise.  
'He's probably wondering what I'm doing here. I'm wondering what the hell I'm doing here...Stefan said Damon is dangerous. I just don't want to believe it.'  
"Vicki, what are you doing here?" 'With my vampire boyfriend?' She added mentally. The older girl was wearing nothing but a pink cami and matching panties. It was a little unnerving. And heartbreaking. Damon hadn't voiced an acknowledgment of her arrival or the fact that she basically told him she loved him.  
Vicki took a few steps toward the blond, leaving only an arms width between them, before answering.  
"If I'm lucky, hopefully Damon." She whispered, as if he couldn't hear them from where he stood above them. He did have pretty good hearing. It was one of those vampire things Stefan told her about.  
"Oh." She felt her heart fall to her stomach. The feeling of nausea washing over her as she looked up at the Salvatore. His face void of emotion, offering no objection to the innuendo Vicki blatantly used.  
"Care, would you do me a huge favor?" Vicki asked, drawing the blond's attention back down to her. "Could you make yourself scarce...you're killing the mood."  
"Yeah." Caroline breathed, sparing Damon one more glance before taking a step back. "I wouldn't want to ruin your fun."  
'I'm out of here.'  
Turning heel she withdrew out of the room, down the hall and out the front door, not even bothering to close it behind her. Climbing into her car she speed off. Destination: home.  
Damon didn't know why he hadn't said anything. He was definitely not going to sleep with the Donovan girl if that was what she'd been thinking. They'd been having fun...then Caroline showed up and he remembered. He was technically dating the girl, and he was impressed she hadn't freaked out the moment she walked in on Vicki dancing around his living room in her panties. Or that he he'd tried to kill her the last time they'd been here.  
'I have to give her that. The girl can run with the best of them...'  
He would have gone after her but there were two problems. One, being the sun was out. So if he stepped outside he could kiss any chances of getting Stefan back good-bye. And, two, Vicki. He had to make sure she didn't do anything stupid. Like tell someone about vampires.  
"Damon." She called, swinging her hips to the music she'd turned up. "Why don't you come down here so we can really get this party started..."  
Although the girl was fairly attractive there was no way he was getting his freak on with her.  
'Hasn't she been with Elena's brother...and the Lockwood boy.'  
Vicki jumped back in surprise as he appeared in front of her. Scowl perfectly intact on face. A malice glint on his eyes.  
"Damon?"  
His hands went to either side of her face, pulling her a little closer to him.  
"Damon?"  
"Next time, don't say anything." Before she could respond his hands moved. Neck moving along as well, sharply to his left. Cutting off all access to her lungs. Damon removed his hands from her cheeks, allowing her lifeless body to fall at his feet.  
"What am I going to do with you?"

* * *

Sure she was mad. Who wouldn't be? Catching your boyfriend with another girl...who was half-naked.  
'I'm allowed to be pissed. Plus, he didn't say one word to me!'  
Caroline sat on top the island counter top in her kitchen. Eating some Ben & Jerry's with Elena. Who was droning on and on about how she was going to break-up with Stefan because he hadn't come by to see her once that day.  
'I guess I shouldn't tell her that he spent the day telling me his life story...should I? Plus, walking in on Damon and Vicki...why would he want to hang out with a girl he barely knows? Does he think she's hotter than me...does he like her more than me?'  
"I mean...we're dating and he can't even stop by to say hello? Like what's up with..."  
After the first twenty minutes the blond finally drowned her out. Staring down at the large scoop of chunky monkey melting away on her spoon.  
'This will go straight to my hips...I'm not being a really good friend...oh, I should warn Stefan about this!'  
"...and he can't even take some time out of his day to come see me. I was worried he was laying dead somewhere in a ditch."  
The blond held up a hand, holding for pause.  
"Elena, do you seriously want to break-up with Stefan?"  
The brunette looked at her friend strangely. "Yes. I'm going to do it tonight." She nodded. "He's coming over to 'talk'. I know he's keeping something from me and I can't stand it. I'm giving him tonight to tell me the truth or else I'm done."

* * *

He had his ring back. He'd taken the Donovan girl out the moment the sun went down and watched her feed off of Logan Fell. The man who tried to stake his brother. Stefan looked on, upset. He'd made an attempt at getting Vicki to choose death over eternal life, and in the struggle between Damon and Logan she'd chosen the latter. Drinking from the body Damon had destroyed.  
It made him feel a little guilty. Because he was pretty sure Caroline would be pissed off he'd sorta killed one of her friend's siblings, but hey! Who wouldn't want to be an only child? God knows he he would be living his eternal life with his beloved Katherine in peace.  
He turned his attention to his brother, who was making his way to Vicki.  
"You shouldn't have done this, Damon." Stefan chastised, pulling the brunette off the body and dragging her away. Toward their current home.  
'I tend to do things that I'm not supposed to.'  
"You shouldn't have done this, Damon." He mimicked before making his way to his favorite blond's house.

* * *

Damon wasn't surprised to find the window he frequently used as his own personal entrance locked. Or Caroline already in bed, asleep. Her back to him.  
He should have seen it coming. She'd walked in on him with a half naked girl who basically told her they were going to have sex. Which wasn't the case at all.  
So, instead of waking her up and telling her she was being ridiculous because a locked window wasn't going to keep him, a powerful vampire, out, he sat outside her window. Listening to the steady rhythm of her heart. Surprised when he heard her saying his name in her sleep. 'Wow...that really is devotion. She dreams about me in her sleep even when she's pissed at me.'  
"Damon." She sighed. Turning in her sleep, revealing her face to him. On her face was not an expression he recognized.  
A sad smile. Her eyebrows scrunched up in confusion.  
'What have you done now, Damon?'

* * *

**A/N 2:** Hope you enjoyed this chappie.  
Please review...they give me a reason to continue.

See you guys when I get back.

Love you all. XOXOXOX


	6. Haunted 1x07

**A/N: **Finally back from my vacay...here with the next chappie.  
I'm thinking of putting a bit of C/S from here on out, but I don't know. You guys tell me.  
Please read and review.  
**Disclaimer:** I do not own Vampire Diaries

* * *

**Haunted (1x07)**

He'd feed her. He'd killed her. He'd turned her. It was pretty much that simple. But the simplicity of the situation he'd created definitely ended there. Because now there was an undead girl, who wanted to have sex with him, making complaints of hunger. It was starting to get to him. And he was beginning to regret letting her live, especially since it was for eternity.  
He seriously was considering just staking her. And it didn't make him feel any greater that his 'girlfriend' was not taking his calls. She was being completely ridiculous. It wasn't as if he'd slept with Vicki, though it wasn't like the blond knew that. She probably wouldn't believe him if he told her.  
'Completely ridiculous...as if I can't just walk right into her house, climb up her stairs, storm into her room, and give her a reality check.'  
As if that weren't enough the authorities were covering up the death of Logan Fell. The dude he'd killed to save his brothers hide. Which could only mean they knew what killed him. And he'd yet to retrieve Emily's crystal. It was all very frustrating.  
Which was why he was headed downstairs, to the library of books hoping to find something on the vampire-locating compass that was now in their possession.  
'Briing briing'  
The sound to the door bell's ringing made him come to a sudden halt. Head tilting in confusion. He could smell her. Vanilla with a hint of rose. The scent brought a smirk to his face.  
'I knew she'd come around...they can't resist the charm.'  
He detoured to the front door. Opening it to find the blond standing before him. Looking between a mixture of contempt and disappointment. His eyes trailed her body from head to toe. She wore gray and white striped top underneath a faded looking jean jacket. A black skirt that fell mid thigh and a pair booths that held his attention a moment longer than was appropriate seeing as how he was in some metaphorical doghouse.  
"Damon." Caroline said. Noting the way his eyes surveyed her. It was making her a little uneasy seeing as how she was supposed to be mad at him and the way he was looking at her had her wanting to jump him like some Team Edward fan girl. If he played his cards right she might forgive him for the whole Vicki thing.  
'Just answer this question correctly and you'll have a place to cuddle tonight...'  
"Is Vicki here?" She managed to ask.  
His small smile dropped.  
"Yep."  
"Where is she?" The blond sighed.  
'So she stayed the night. With Damon...doing what? Oh-I don't want to know.'  
Matt had called her in the middle of the night asking her if she'd seen his sister. Apparently she hadn't come home last night and he was worried. The truth was she had seen her. And she felt terrible lying to him. If she'd told him the truth then anything that happened to her would be on Damon and Stefan's heads. And there was no way she was going to let Stefan take the fall for Damon. No matter how much the older Salvatore brother meant to her.  
"And good morning to you too lover." He really didn't want to talk about the Donovan girl and what he'd done to her.  
Caroline raised an eyebrow in surprise before crossing her arms over her chest in irritation.  
'He's not charming his way out of this one...what was she doing here all night!'  
"Where's Stefan?" The blond growled out. It was really the first time she'd ever raised her voice at him. Though he didn't seem fazed. 'Stefan will tell me what is going on.'  
"He's upstairs. Singing the rain in Spain." Damon informed her. He did not like that she was running to his little brother for information, but he didn't want to be the one to tell her. "Knock yourself out."  
'How about I knock you out? No good, cheating-'  
He stepped outside, sliding past her. Enjoying the brief contact he made with her, the warmth her body offered him. Before she decided to never speak to him again. Turning on his heel to watched her as she entered his home. Closing the door behind her and their relationship. Not for long, he hoped. Though he would never voice it.

* * *

"Stefan." Caroline called from the bottom of the stairs. Hoping that Damon had told her the truth about his brother being home and hadn't just told her that to make his escape from giving her the information she wanted. 'He wouldn't do that...would he?'  
The sound of a creaking door made it's way to her ears. She turned around to see the front door was wide open. It was eerily creepy, like one of those old horror movies she used to watch with Bonnie.  
'Didn't I just close that?'  
"Stefan?"  
"Yes." His voice jolted her attention to the banister of the stairs. Where the younger Salvatore stood. Watching her. Eying her oddly, probably wondering what she was doing there. Asking for him. Even though he'd been kind enough to inform her on some facts about vampires and his history she was sure he really didn't consider her a friend friend.  
"Where is Vicki?" The blond inquired, a little jumpy from surprise. Her heart still racing a little from his sudden appearance.  
Vampires could be pretty lite on their feet when they wanted to be.  
He placed a finger to his lips in the shh motion. Before pointing toward the ceiling.  
"She's upstairs." Stefan turned and made his way down the stairs to greet her. Caroline took a calming breath, trying to gather her wits. She really didn't usually scare so easily.  
"What did Damon do to her?" Caroline asked, running a hand through her blond locks. Trying to ignore the obvious spark that went through her when Stefan pulled it away from her face. And the disappointment when he let her hand go.  
"He..turned her." He sighed, lowering his head in thought. He seemed to think about a lot of things. "She's already transitioned."  
Caroline couldn't believe it. 'Damon turned Vicki? Why would he do that? This is crazy...what am I supposed to tell Matt when she doesn't come home?'  
"What am I supposed to do? I'm lying to everyone. What is going to happen to her?" Caroline didn't know if she could take this at the moment. Today was Halloween. Her favorite holiday and she was doomed to not be able to enjoy it because of the new problem she's been challenged with.  
'I know I sound selfish but, this just isn't fair. For Vicki, Matt...anyone.'  
"I'm going to keep her here with me. Until I know that she is safe." Stefan jumped in. Trying to put the blond at ease. He didn't like the look on her face. One of discomfort and disappointment.  
"How long is that?" Vicki inquired. Appearing at the head of the stairs. Looking as if nothing had happened to her.  
Caroline couldn't help staring at her. She didn't look that different. Same long brown hair, brown eyes and near perfect skin.  
'So Damon and Stefan were naturally this hot? Not vampiric assistance necessary...'  
"We can talk about that later." Stefan replied. Earning a short nod. Though Caroline guessed from the look on her face that she wasn't really interested in listening to what he wanted to tell her. "Hey...Vicki." Caroline spoke up. A feeling of sympathy washing over her. She shouldn't feel jealous that Damon turned the girl he most likely slept with. She should feel pity. Vicki didn't deserve this. Nobody did. "How are you?"  
'How are you?...dumb question Care! Obviously, not good...'  
"How am I?" The Donovan girl mocked. Unknowingly agreeing with the pure stupidity of the question. "You're kidding, right?"  
Stefan's head fell. Shaking slowly in defeat. It was obvious he had a lot of work ahead of him if he wanted to get Vicki in the right lane for her new life.

* * *

Bonnie stood at her locker. Silently trying to ignore the bursts of Halloween spirit coming from her fellow classmates. In her opinion the holiday was wort then Christmas.  
"Hey Bonnie." Elena greeted the girl at her locker. Plastering her biggest smile. Stefan hadn't called her once since their 'break-up' She thought he would at least try to win her back. Matt didn't have a problem doing it. 'Maybe I'll take Matt to the Halloween party...'  
"Caroline gave me your costume. It's all here." She informed her, handing over the silver shopping bag her blond friend had asked her to pick up from her house first period before running off to do god knows what. She really hoped she hadn't pulled a Vicki. Matt and Jeremy were organizing a search party for the girl. It seemed like overkill seeing as how she'd only been missing for a day. And Vicki was known to frequent the woods at night. She was most likely in a empty grave somewhere with a hungover.  
"Seriously?" Bonnie exclaimed. Looking down at the costume her friend had picked out for her. Elena tried her best to keep from smiling. It was a witches costume. Caroline really did know how to pick 'em.  
'That's a cute costume...'  
"Oh, come on Bonnie. It's Halloween. You know how Caroline gets." The brunette chuckled rolling her eyes. Leaning back against the row of lockers. Pushing a brown strand of hair behind her ear.  
'What am I going to go as?'  
"What's this?" Bonnie inquired. Pulling an amber crystal out of the bag by it's chain. Twirling it oddly as she inspected it.  
"I found it at Caroline's." Elena chuckled. "It was on the desk next to the bag in her mom's study. I figured it went with the costume."  
"Its ugly." Bonnie said bluntly. "Oh, are you and Stefan going together?"  
"I don't know. We're kind of on a break." Elena's smile fell. Stefan had failed to tell her the truth and she'd made good on her promise to Caroline about dumping him. She event went as far as to give him her necklace back. Though he had insisted she keep it, she couldn't. It was hideous. "I'm thinking of asking Matt."  
Bonnie only looked slightly surprised as she tossed the crystal back into her bag. Leading the way to class. Where they would definitely continue their conversation away from any possible eavesdropping.

* * *

"Coffee is our friend." Stefan paused. Looking at the mug he held in his hands. "It's the caffeine. It circulates through our veins and it warms our body so we're not so cold to the touch."  
There was a moment of silence before Vicki spoke up.  
"Well, what if I want to drink human blood?"  
"You are going to have to learn how to live with that urge. And fight it on a daily basis. One day at a time."  
"Oh god," she scoffed, "don't start with that whole twelve steps thing. School counselor has been down that road and it doesn't work for me."  
"It can work. It's your choice, Vicki." Stefan said.  
"So you've never tasted human blood?" Vicki challenged. Trying to ignore the presence of his brother's ex's best friend.  
Stefan grew silent. Caroline sitting by his side. Wanting to hear his reply.  
"Not in a long time." He finally answered.  
"How long?" Vicki asked. Wanting him to prove his own idea of being able to go without human blood wrong.  
"Years and years."  
'What kind of answer is that?' Caroline wondered. Remaining silent in her seat. Watching the scene play out. "I'm not proud of my past behavior."  
"Argh, does this sketchy feeling ever go away? It's like I've got a massive hangover." Vicki asked. Rubbing the temples of her head. "This daylight thing is a bitch."  
Pushing her seat back, standing up, the brunette continued.  
"I need more blood...where's your bathroom, I have to pee. Why do I have to pee? I though I was dead."  
Stefan pointed behind his shoulder. Waiting for the sound of her retreating steps to be drowned out in silence.  
Caroline sighed.  
"I'm gonna um...I'm going to get her some more..." He informed her. "Right...I'll be quick."  
'Well, this is just great.'

* * *

"She threatened me." Caroline breathed out. Rubbing her newly sore neck. The fingerprints the brunette had left behind slowly fading.  
"She's on edge. Imagine every sense in your body operating at super speed. When she's uncomfortable in her own skin and then when you throw in her other issues..."  
"How long before she's settled?" The blond cut in. Wrapping her arms around herself. It was her own personal form of comfort.  
'I should have seen it coming...wait! Why would she attack me? I'm not the one who broke her brother's heart...'  
"There's no rule book." He informed her. Eyes glued to the bruise on her neck. Feeling the urge to feather his hands over it and provide some form of relief to the achenes.  
"How long before you learned to control it?" Caroline was shocked that Matt's sister had actually attacked her. The last time she checked they'd never had a problem with each other. She could remember going over to the Donovan house on the weekends with Elena. Vicki always found time to talk to her about boys and the dos and do nots of interacting with them. It'd really helped her when she entered high school. But, she did remember that Vicki was interested in Damon. Maybe he hadn't slept with her. Maybe he told her she was his girlfriend and she was jealous.  
"Awhile. But I didn't have anyone helping me. I had to do it on my own." Stefan continued. Ignoring the flashes of past experienced going through his head. "The thing is, it's hard to resist certain people. Especially when you're new. It's difficult to separate your feelings. Love, lust, anger, desire. It can all blur into one urge. Hunger."  
"Okay, what does that even mean?" The blond inquired.  
'Because that does not sound good...'  
"It means that anyone she's had a strong relationship with can't see her. Not now." He said. "She might not be able to resist them. She could hurt them."  
'Okay, that doesn't sound good at all...'  
"Or worse." Caroline summed up. It was easy to see where Vicki being a vampire was going to cause a lot of problems.  
"I'm not going to let anybody get hurt."  
She nodded. "I need to get going. I'll see you later Stefan."

* * *

Caroline paced the floor of the corner she found herself in at the Halloween party. Dressed in her witch costume. Worry etched on her face.  
Which evaporated when she spotted Stefan dragging Vicki out of the haunted house. "Oh, thank god." She sighed in relief. At Stefan's presence. He seemed to arrive just at the right time.  
"What's the matter?"  
"I lost track of Jeremy. I was worried." He was actually the only one she had to keep an eye on. Tyler was busy getting drunk with Bonnie. And Matt was busy with Elena. They'd come dressed as a nurse and a surgeon. Caroline guessed they'd come together. Which made her think that Elena made good on her promise and dumped Stefan. Though, she was pretty positive that wouldn't last long.  
"What's going on?" Matt's sudden close proximity making the blond jump.  
'Where did he come from? He's as lite on his feet as a vampire...'  
"H-hey. Everything's fine." Stefan announced.  
An idea flashed through Vicki's head. Obvious in her sudden change in expression.  
"I told you to quit bothering me!" She exclaimed. Stefan and Caroline stared shocked.  
'What is she doing?'  
"Vicki, no. Please don't do this." The blond begged. Trying to defuse the situation the brunette had put them in. She was glad Elena and Damon weren't around to feed more fire onto the ever growing pyro. It was quickly becoming a disaster.  
"Matt, he won't leave me alone." She whined, placing an arm on her brother's shoulder. A look of displeasure on her face.  
'She's pretty convincing.'  
The Donovan turned his attention to Stefan. Who looked completely dumbfounded.  
"You need to back off man."  
"Matt," Caroline spoke up, placing an arm on his chest to keep him from getting himself hurt, "It's okay."  
"No, it's not okay. What the hell is your problem?" Matt demanded. "First you go after my ex and now my sister?"  
'Wow...this is awkward...'  
Caroline focused her attention on the girl who was quickly becoming an issue. Her heart leaped out of her chest. She was gone.  
'What the hell!'  
"Stefan!" She exclaimed. "She's gone!"  
'I have to stop her before she does something stupid.'  
She ran, her mind telling her to find the girl before she did hurt someone. Stefan made to follow her. An arm locking on to his shoulder pulling him back. He countered. Turning and taking hold of Matt's shoulders. Pushing him up against one of the decorated faux walls.  
"I'm trying to help her." Stefan insisted. Irritation growing. Staring at the Donovan for a moment before letting go of his costume. Stalking off to find Vicki. Hoping he wasn't too late.

* * *

Damon couldn't help but grin. Plucking up a candy from the cauldron Bonnie was manning.  
"So, where'd Caroline run off to?" He hadn't seen her since he'd arrived at the party. She'd been sharing a drink with Tyler and Bonnie when she'd suddenly ran off into the haunted house.  
"Do yourself a favor Damon. Don't ask me about Caroline." When she'd first met him she knew she didn't like him. Especially mingling with her friend. Elena had told her what Stefan had told her about him. She didn't want him within ten feet of Caroline.  
"Oh, Bonnie," He cheered. "So loyal."  
"Just stay away from her."  
He smirked. His eyes zeroing in on the crystal hanging from her neck.  
"Where'd you get that?" It was what he'd forgotten to retrieve at the Founder's Party.  
'How did she end up with it?'  
Bonnie looked down at what he'd indicated. Wrapping her hand around it.  
"From a friend." She said simply.  
"Caroline." He guessed, wondering how the blond came into possession of it.  
'She is amazing...'  
"You know that's mine, don't you?" He informed her with a wide smirk.  
"Not anymore." Bonnie countered.  
"Funny. I'd like it back, please." He snapped extending a hand for her to place it in.  
"I'm not giving it back to you." Bonnie insisted. "I'll give it to Caroline. And she can give it to you, if she feels like it."  
"Or, I could just take it right now." He reached out and grabbed a hold of the crystal. Pulling back as a shot of pain went up his arm.  
Bonnie froze is surprise. Staring up at him like a deer caught in headlights before running off.  
'What the hell just happened?' Damon thought as he looked down at his hand in shock.

* * *

Caroline found Vicki. With Elena and Jeremy. Jeremy was laying in a heap on the ground, though it seemed he hadn't been bitten.  
It brought some relief to the same couldn't be said for Elena though.  
Brown eyes wide in shock as Vicki plunged her fangs into the girl. Mouth agape as she screamed in pain. The blond looked over to her side and saw a trashcan stocked with thick logs of wood. Thinking fast Caroline grabbed a hold of one, running toward the vampire drinking from her friend. 'Get away from her!'  
She smashed the log against Vicki's frame, though it seemed to only annoy the brunette. Who let go of Elena, and turned to face her. Face transformed into what Buffy would call a game face.  
Elena fell to her knees, hands going to where blood covered the bite mark on her neck. Whimpering in pain.  
"Vicki." Caroline whispered. Suddenly regretting upsetting a hungry vampire. "Don't do this."  
She was rewarded with a growl. Watching in horror as the girl charged at her. Suddenly she was being held up against the front of a school bus by Stefan. Jeremy slowly getting to his feet. Watching on in shock. "Vicki." He called. In fear and dismay. Obviously worried about her safety.  
The girl pushed Stefan away from her, suddenly disappearing underneath the bus, into the darkness.  
Caroline helped Elena onto her feet. Who was looking on in fright. Eyes locked on Stefan.  
"Go." He ordered, turning to look at the girls. More specifically Caroline, who could better assess the situation.  
"Get inside."  
The blond nodded, helping her friend, who appeared to have injured her side, make her way toward the entrance door. Grabbing a hold of Jeremy's arm and dragging him along with them. Stefan rushed to the first bus, looking underneath it. With no luck, he ran to the one beside it. Looking for any sign of the Donovan girl.  
The trio made it to the door. Elena opening it and rushing inside. Feeling a tugging at the hand holding hers. Turning in fear she saw Vicki pushing Jeremy to the side. Setting her sites on Caroline.  
The brunette pulled her closer. Plunging her teeth into her exposed neck. Caroline thought she might have screamed, if she'd never been bitten before. Vicki pulled away for a moment, enjoying the warm liquid going down her throat before plunging back down. Before her teeth could graze her neck again she stilled. Mouth wide in pain. Eyes cast down to look at the stake of wood that had been rammed into her chest.  
'Oh my god...Vicki...'  
Caroline looked from the pained Vicki to Damon. Who pulled the sharp piece of wood out of her. Seemingly unfazed.  
"Vicki!" Jeremy exclaimed from where he sat, scrambling to his feet to try and help the girl. Though, Stefan suddenly appeared by his side holding him back.  
Vicki stared at him, on her knees before falling over lifeless.  
"Vicki!" Jeremy cried. Elena remaining silent, staring at the dead body in disgust.  
Caroline's wide eyes turned to Damon. Who was giving her a blank stare.  
'What the hell do I do now?'

* * *

Caroline stared down at Vicki's dead body in anger. Running a hand through her now disheveled hair. Trying her best not to cry.  
Stefan had taken Elena and Jeremy home. They'd looked completely distraught and confused. She felt bad for them. At least she knew what Damon and Stefan were. She understood what happened and why they needed to do it. Or at least she tried to understand.  
'Vicki needed to be stopped.' She tried to justify their actions, well Damon's in particular. 'She would have killed all of us if Damon hadn't stopped her...but he's the one who did it to her in the first place...but he saved me...'  
The sound of approaching boots caused her to look up at the approaching Damon. A smug look on his face. It only served to infuriate her even further. She'd never been this mad at him-or anyone in general, in her entire life. He was two for two for firsts that day.  
'Why would he do this?'  
"You should go." Damon informed her. An almost cheerful note in his voice. "I got this."  
"Why did you do this?" Caroline asked voice shaky as she stood up. Eyes burning into his, hoping he would just say the right thing to make it okay. But no matter what he said, she knew it wasn't okay. Vicki was dead, and that wasn't okay. "Why?"  
"I was...bored." He replied dryly. Looking at her with an expression of boredom.  
"You did this because of boredom?" Caroline couldn't believe it. She was his girlfriend. 'He shouldn't feel bored enough to do something like this...wait! I'm I trying to justify this?'  
"It's one of the pitfalls of eternity." Damon sighed.  
The blond felt herself grow furious. He was unbelievable. She hadn't even realized she'd slapped him until she'd felt a small ache in her hand and noticed his head snapped to the side.  
'Wow that felt good...'  
"Caroline..." He began, turning his head to stare at her. Trying to control the urge to rip her head off. Because the truth was he didn't want to hurt the blond. That's why he stopped feeding from her.  
"Stay away from my friends," She started, snarling up at him. "...and stay away...from me."  
The blond took a step back before making her way to he car.  
'Where the hell are my keys?'  
Damon watched as the blond retreated before looking down at the corpse that laid at his feet.  
'Well, that could have gone better...'

* * *

Caroline made her way up the steps of the Gilbert house. Worried about what state she'd find Elena and Jeremy in.  
"Where are they?" She asked. Slightly surprised to find Stefan standing silently on the front porch. Though she guessed it was to keep an eye on them.  
"Inside." He nodded toward the door. Which opened to reveal the brunette. Wiping away a few stray tears.  
'Poor Elena, poor Vicki...oh my god! Poor Matt. He doesn't even know what happened to his sister.'  
"Are you okay?" Elena inquired, watching as he placed his hands in his pockets. Obviously uncomfortable.  
"I-I wanted to help her." He sighed. Staring down at her with sincerity. Caroline watched the two in silence.  
'Of course he wanted to help her. He cares about people.'  
"But instead, um..." He broke off, unable to finish. Shaking his head sadly.  
Caroline couldn't get herself to say anything. It was a disaster. She could feel all her usual happy energy fading away.  
"Can you make him forget?" Elena spoke up.  
Stefan looked confused for a moment. 'How does she know about compoltion?'  
"Elena..." He shook his head.  
"Stefan, please!" The brunette begged. "I don't know how he'll ever get passed this. I just want him to forget! Don't vampires have mind control powers or something?"  
"Yes, but if I did it there would be no guarantee it would work. Because of who I am...because of how I live. I don't have the ability to do it right."  
Elena scowled in annoyance.  
"I can do it." Damon's voice assured. Caroline froze in shock. Hearing his voice after she'd told him to stay away from her was all but infuriating. But if he could do it, she wouldn't stop him.  
"What about you Elena?" Caroline inquired turning to look at her friend. "Do you want to remember?"  
The brunette shook her head.  
"Not now. Not like this."  
"If it's what you want...I'll do it." Damon approached them. Though getting to compel Elena brought on the urge to get her to leave Stefan for him. But he cast it aside when he saw the look Caroline was giving him. He strangely wanted to earn her trust back. It was obvious they were over, but apart of him missed the affection she'd freely shower him with.  
Caroline turned to look at Stefan, in question. He gave her a small reassuring smile.  
"It's what I want."Elena spoke up, surprising the two. Caroline really hadn't thought she'd do it.  
"What do you want him to know?" Damon asked, blue eyes following her every movement as she turned around to look at him.  
"I want you to tell him...that Vicki left town. And she's not coming back. And to not worry about her, or look for her." Elena said. Meeting his eyes. "That he'll really miss her but that it's all for the best."  
Damon gave a short nod eyes, flashing to Caroline before he continued.  
"What do you want to forget?" He asked, trying to ignore the look Stefan was shooting him.  
"I want to forget finding out what you are..." She stammered, locking eyes with Caroline, who was silently begging her not to do this. "About what happened tonight with Vicki."  
'Ignorance is bliss...' The blond thought to herself. Damon nodded slowly. Looking a little less happy with the turn of events.  
Elena sent Stefan a sad smile before making her way inside, Damon following behind her.  
"Stefan I'm-"  
The Salvatore stopped her before she could continue.  
"Could you give this to her?" He inquired, pulling out the locket she recognized, usually hanging around her friend's neck.  
The blond nodded slowly, taking it from his extended hand. "Of course." She sighed. Pocketing it before pulling him into a hug.  
'This is just so sad...poor Stefan...'  
Stefan wrapped his arms around her. Pulling her closer to him, burring his nose into her shoulder. Trying his best to keep his tears at bay.  
"It's going to be okay." The blond cooed, rubbing gentle circles along his back. Trying her best to soothe his pain.  
He remained silent. Trying to ignore the guilt eating at him.  
"It's done." Damon broke up their moment a few minutes later. Scowling at the sight of Caroline and Stefan with their arms wrapped around one another. It strangely reminded him of his past with Katherine.  
"Bye Stefan," Caroline whispered into his ear. Pulling away, with a halfhearted smile on her face, before making her way home. Trying to ignore the look Damon threw her way as she walked passed him, completely ignoring his presence.  
'Well...that could have gone better.

* * *

**A/N 2:** I'm thinking of starting a little S/C romance? But, I might just stick to them growing into an amazing friendship.  
Had funn on my Vacay, ready to get back to writing.  
Check out my new vid on YT, its called: The Scientist [Stefan/Caroline/Damon]  
Peace and Please please please review. Gracias


	7. 162 Candles 1x08

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated in awhile. I've been so distracted in the land of what is the craziness of my life, and also trying to write my new Seroline fic, dedicated to one of my favorite reviewers. I hope you can find it in your VD fan hearts to forgive me...I promise chocolate chip cookies...anyway, here we gooooooooooooooooo.  
Disclaimer: I do not own Vampire Diaries, why oh why don't I own Vampire Diaries.

* * *

**162 Candles (1x08)**

Him and Elena were over. That much was clear to him. The only reason he'd even think about staying in Mystic Falls now was to keep an eye on her. Her and Caroline.

_Caroline..._

The blond surprised him last night. They'd been faced with a challenge and she was quick to help in any way possible. It was very admirable. And she didn't seem to mind what he was when it came to comforting him. They had a relationship-an understanding with one another. Something he didn't share with Elena. And probably never would since their relationship had taken a turn.

_Relationship? Let's call it like it is...we've broken up..._

The only thing that seemed to be brightening up his day was the presence of his oldest and dearest friend Lexi. Who'd arrived late in the night to come celebrate his birthday.  
"I don't know, okay. Some freak shot at me with wooden bullets, I bail in under sixty,"Lexi laughed as Stefan's fingers traveled around her torso in a tickle fest. "And why is a news reporter hunting vampires?"  
"I don't know. I don't know who knows about us. I mean that guy did, there could be others," Stefan said. "Hey! Do me a favor, while you're here. Please be careful."  
Lexi groaned. Letting her head fall in exasperation before responding.  
"Why stay?" The blond hopped off of her spot on the bed. "I'm headed to New York for the weekend. Bon Jovi...in the garden."  
Stefan couldn't help pumping his fist in the air at the memory. He'd traveled with Lexi for a while. She was one of the only people he could really be himself around.  
"Wanted! Dead or alive. It's our theme song!" Lexi exclaimed. "It'll be a blast."  
"Hey, do you think that he would actually remember us," Stefan inquired as he shifted to the edge of his bed. "That was a pretty crazy weekend, huh?"  
"We can make him remember us." Lexi replied twirling her fingers in his direction with a grin on her face.  
"Come on! Let's go," She looked around his desk of trinkets. "I mean...what is keeping you here?"  
"I told you. Her name is Elena."  
"Well, let's hope she's better than the last girl you got all sprung over." The blond joked, waving the photo of the brunette around.  
Stefan stood up, making his way toward her.  
"You didn't even know Katherine." He smiled, snatching the photo out of her hand and placing it back where it belonged.  
"Cause if I did I'd kick her ass," She laughed. "Little bitch. Speaking of-where's Damon?"  
"Inflicting misery somewhere." Stefan informed her.  
"Uh huh." The blond nodded as she continued to look over the contents of his desk. Before a photo tucked between the pages of an old book caught her eye.  
"Is this her?" Lexi inquired. Pulling out the photo. In it Stefan was washing an old black Impala, smiling across the roof of the car at a blond. Who was grinning from ear to ear at the camera. "She's cute."  
Stefan looked down at the photo. Not able to contain the smile from spreading across his face.  
"Um, no. That's Caroline," He sighed. "She's a friend of Elena's."  
A smirk made it's way onto the blond's face. And she nodded in understanding.  
"You like her." She informed him matter-of-factly.  
Stefan rolled his eyes.  
"Hey, um you going to be okay here, alone. I've got some thing I gotta take care of," Stefan said. Staring down at her.  
"Well, it's not exactly like I can go anywhere. And you and Damon are the only ones with these nifty little daylight rings."  
Lexi informed him, staring down at the hand in hers adorned with the blue stone.  
She gasped after a thought came to her.  
"I have a mood ring from seventy five. Trade ya?"  
Stefan playfully swatting her hand away.  
"Doesn't work that way and you know it."  
"Argh, yeah." The blond sighed lolling her head to the side with an amused look.  
"Hey Lex," Stefan said, calling her attention. "I'm really glad that you came."  
"Okay, what are we doing for your birthday?" She inquired. Ignoring the look he sent her way."It's not everyday a guy turns a hundred and sixty two years old."  
Stefan groaned at the mere thought of that number.

_One hundred and sixty two years...already?_

"Really?" He asked, hoping they wouldn't have to go through their yearly ritual of celebration.  
She grinned, nodding slowly.  
"Oh, yeah. And don't think I didn't notice your lack of response for my question about this Caroline girl."

* * *

Stefan stood outside of the Mystic Falls County Office, hoping to catch Caroline before she headed home. His statement had alreay been taken about the disappearance of Vicki Donovan and he wanted to know how her's went. He didn't have to wait long. His attention went to the white double doors of the building. Out came Jeremy and Elena, with their aunt Jenna. Both looking a little confused. Possibly due to his presence. The last time they checked Elena and Stefan had broken up. Before she could formulate a greeting a familiar voice behind her spoke up.  
"I'll meet you guys at the car." The blond appeared behind the three, a sad smile on her face at the sight of Stefan standing at the bottom of the stairs. Her friend turned to look at her. Face contorting from surprise to agitation.  
Caroline took no notice as she made her way down the stone steps to greet him. Nodding toward Jeremy and Jenna who were already making their way to their car. Elena remaining in the background, watching on in contempt.  
"You okay?" Stefan inquired, resting a hand on the blond's shoulder. Rubbing it gently. Hoping to offer her some comfort in light of the situation.  
"I don't think my mom suspected anything." Caroline informed him in a whisper. Fully aware of the fact that her friend was watching them. Trying her best to keep from feeling guilty about being so close to Stefan since their _break-up_.

_Their not together anymore, plus, we're just friends._

"Jeremy and Elena had no memory at all. All they knew was what Damon made them know." She sighed. Looking up into his green eyes. Thankful for the warmth his smile provided.  
"Thank you." He took her hands with his, holding them against him. Beneath her hand she swore she could feel his heart beating.

_I thought vampire's hearts stopped beating after death._

Elena felt her blood boil as her ex grabbed a hold of her so-called friend's hands.

_This is ridiculous. Since when are they so chummy? I have to break this up...to protect Caroline from Stefan, of course._

"Care!" The brunette exclaimed, trotting down the rest of the steps, coming to a stop between the two. Breaking up their hand holding. Her back to Stefan. "We've gotta go. Can't keep Jenna waiting too long."  
Caroline looked over Elena's shoulder at Stefan. Who's smile fell from his face.  
"I'll talk to you later, Stefan." She managed to get out before being dragged away by Elena.

* * *

"Boo." Damon smirked. Having watched Lexi sleep for the past ten minutes, it was fun surprising her as she rolled over to face him. Eyes slowly opening.  
She groaned, sitting up with a scowl on her face.  
"Hello, Lexi." He greeted. A mischievous glint in his eye. "What an...unexpected surprise."  
The blond snorted.  
"Unexpected surprise?" She mocked, staring down at him "I think the wrong brother went back to high school."  
"How long you here for?" Damon inquired. Head proped up by his hand. Watching her intently.  
"Just for Stefan's bday." She informed him. Making it a point not to look at him.  
"Awww. You mean you didn't come all this way to see me?" He fiegned hurt. Staring up at her. She kind of reminded him of Caroline. Blonde, hot and snarky.  
She ignored his question and instead asked one of her own.  
"Who's Caroline?" She asked, watching as all the playfulness from the Salvatore's face drained at the mention of the blond's name.

_Did I say her name out loud or something?_

"How do you know about her?" He asked in return. Really hoping he hadn't blurted out his comparison of the two blonds. Eyes ablaze with a look Lexi had never seen before.  
The blond pulled the photo of Stefan and the girl out of her back pocket. Handing it over to him.

_Hey, stealing is the least of my problems._

Lexi studied the different string of emotions that flashed across his face. Some changing so fast it was hard to catalog them.  
"What's she like?"  
"She...she knows what she wants. She's not afraid of what we are. And she's so bright and...cheerful." Damon mumbled, staring down at the photo. A look of absence in his eyes. "her smile...it's like sunlight."  
Lexi stared at him a bit surprised. A sudden knowing appearing as she nodded.  
"You're in love with her."

_What the hell is she talking about?_

"Riiight." Damon scoffed, rolling his eyes as he turned to lay on his side, back to her. The statement still echoing in his head. As he thought about it he came to a realization.

_Damn! She might be right...this really puts a damper on my plans..._

* * *

Bonnie knocked on Elena's slightly opened door. Calling the brunette's attention from where she laid in bed.  
"You up?"  
Elena thought about it for a moment before responding.  
"No." She muttered, turning. Pulling the covers back over her head.  
Bonnie frowned, making her way inside the bedroom and tugging the sheets off of her.  
"No..no," Elena argued as she tried to tug the sheets back.  
"Why haven't you called me back?"  
"I'm sorry."  
"Are you going to stay in there forever?" Bonnie asked. She really thought her friend was being ridiculous.  
"Yep."  
"Move over." She managed a smile. Climbing into bed beside her best friend.  
"I'm officially worried." Bonnie sighed. "What's going on?"  
"I'm tired of thinking, of talking-"  
"Can you make it a one line version so I can at least pretend to be helpful." The witch in training interjected.  
"Stefan and I broke up."  
"This really isn't new information, Elena."  
"I think he's with Caroline now." The brunette scowled. Feeling the urge to upchuck at the thought of the two together.  
"Are you okay?" Bonnie asked. Going into supportive friend mode. This was a new low for Caroline. "Right, stupid question."

* * *

"So, this Elena girl, I'm sure she'll come around." Lexi said staring down at her friend. "Have you two...had sex yet?"  
"Nooo." Stefan looked up in surprise. "Our relationship didn't last that long. She's with her ex now, Matt. He's a relly good guy."  
"Riight." Lexi muttered. "But, if you change your mind there's always Caroline. She might even surprise you. The sex could be amazing."

_Now I have images of me and Caroline having sex...in my head..._

"She's already been there with Damon. And our relationship isn't like that." Stefan did his best to explain to her. "She... understands what we are...what I am. She's competitive. And shallow...but there's something about the way she talks. Like...  
she wants her words to mean something, to someone."  
"Wow. You must know her well." Lexi said. Pulling out a case, unzipping it to reveal packets of blood. "Want some?"  
Poking a straw into one of the clear, plastic bags.  
"No." He answered quickly. Removing himself from his seat beside her and putting some distance between them. "Thank you."  
"Relax! I didn't kill anyone for it. This lobotomist I went out with a few times, he's my supplier." Lexi informed him. Rewarded only with a look from her friend. His arms crossed over his chest. "Oh, don't judge, okay. Listen, I tried the animal diet. Lasted three weeks."  
"Doesn't matter. Cause if I started again I just do-I don't know-"  
"If you could stop." The blond nodded in understanding.  
They sat in silence for a moment. Lexi waiting for Stefan to respond.  
"Lexi. I'd never judge you." He finally said.  
"I'm just jealous of your restraint." She sighed. "I have none. I delight in hedonism. Speaking of which...what are we doing tonight."  
As if on cue in walked Damon.  
"Funny you should ask." He exclaimed in mock enthusiasm.  
"Well, I wasn't asking you." Lexi said.  
"There's a party. At the Grill. You'll love it." Damon began, earning their full attention. "Banquettes, tacky wait staff, all of Stefan's friends."  
"Yeah, I don't want a birthday party." Stefan informed him. Hands in pockets, shaking his head.  
"Well, it's not for you. It's a party party. No ones gonna know it's your birthday." Damon said. Earning a confused head tilt from his brother.

_I see I have to be more specific..._

"Caroline's throwing it." Smug smile on face.  
"Stay away from Caroline." Stefan got out. Feeling his fists clenching at his sides.  
"We're _lovers_. It's cool." Damon said off-offhandedly.

_Let's see how you take that._

"It's important for the town to see us out and about like normal folk. We need to blend."  
Stefan stared at his brother. Resisting the urge to hurt him.  
"Aug!" Damon was staring down at the case of blood packets. "I prefer mine at ninety-eight point six."  
Lexi waited for the sound of his departing footsteps to fade out into the distance before responding with a shrug.  
"Let's go."  
Stefan rolled his eyes. Looking down at his smiling friend.  
"Please?"

_This is going to be a long night._

* * *

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Lexi stormed into Stefan's room. Holding onto the top of her towel to keep it from falling.  
"What are you talking about?"  
The blond stalked over to his desk.  
"I just met Elena." Thrusting the photo out to him. "You have some serious emotional damage."  
"No, it's not what you think." Stefan sighed. "She's not Katherine."  
"Stefan," Lexi began, pulling her friend down to sit at the edge of his bed before she began her lecture. "Maybe she's nothing like Katherine. But they could be twins. You can't keep putting all of your emotions into this girl. You said so yourself, she's not Katherine. Why would you want to tie yourself down to someone who will be a constant reminder of your past and all of the pain you've been through. All the lies that bitch told you and Damon. All the sacrifices you've made for her-your relationship with your brother, for one. Why Elena? What does she have that no other girl has?"  
Stefan sat silently trying to answer that question. He'd admit he'd been drawn to her because she physically reminded him of his first love. But she'd been a coward when it came to his secret. Quick to ask to be able to forget-not like Caroline. Who'd comforted him when he needed it. Who didn't care that he was what he was. She was selfless.  
"When you can answer that my friend," Lexi sighed, running a hand through her damp hair. "then you'll know what or better yet, who, you want."

* * *

It was like she couldn't get rid of Damon. Everywhere she turned there he was. And she was pretty sure she had told him to stay away from her. Though, she'd admit she was glad he told her it was Stefan's birthday. There was no way she was going to let the chance pass of getting him an amazing gift, especially after how nice he was being to her even though he technically didn't have to since he was no longer dating Elena.

_Elena! I should tell her about his bday...It be an amazing gift to get them back together. Good thinking, Care!_

"Hey, Jenna! Is Elena there?" The blond inquired. Shifting her cellphone onto her other ear so she could put in an earring.  
"No...she's not there, or no she can't come to the phone?"

_Well, it seems Miss Gilbert is mad at me. What did I do?_

"Thanks anyway Jenna. Hey, could you tell her that I'm having a party at the Grill. Stefan's coming and I really hope she'll be there...great! Okay, bye."

_Well, now that that's out of the way, what am I going to wear?_

* * *

"Stefan smiles..." Caroline rolled her eyes, looking away from Stefan and who she guessed was Lexi to face the approaching Salvatore. "Alert the media."  
"What reasons have you given him to be happy lately?" the blond retorted. Staring him up and down before turning her attention back to the duo playing pool.  
"Oh you're right. Poor Stefan," Damon sighed with feign sadness. "Persecuted throughout eternity by his depraved brother."  
The girl choose not to reply. Elena hadn't shown up yet and she was beginning to worry her attempt at getting her and Stefan back together wasn't going to happen.  
"Does it get tiring?" He spoke up. Growing frustrated with her indigence towards him. "Being so righteous?"  
"Hmph." She turned to look at him. Really look at him. Sure he was one of the most attractive guys she'd ever met but he was a psychopath. "I thought that was what you liked about me."  
At his smirk she sauntered off to get a closer look at the vampy blond. Trying to ignore that fact he was following at her heels.  
"It is." His voice was so close she would have sworn he was pressed up right against her back if she hadn't felt anything.  
Caroline turned, coming face to chest with him. Looking up into his eyes she scowled.  
"What did you do to Vicky?"  
His smirk grew and for a moment the blond thought about smacking it right off his face. But then she remembered the slight throbbing pain in her palm after she's slapped him the first time. So, she thought better of it. Instead she opted for crossing her arms over her chest.  
"You're really taking that air headed blond thing to a whole new level aren't you?"  
She scoffed. "Were you this much of a jerk when we were together?"  
A flash of light crossed his blue eyes, as they drifted to stare at something over her shoulder. She peeked behind her to see what had caught his attention.

_Surprise, surprise...it's Elena._

"So that's why you went out with me." She spoke up, grabbing his attention. It wasn't what she'd said that surprised him, it was the fact that there was not a hint of anger in her voice. She was hurt-not mad. "It was to get to Elena."  
This felt like the little encounter they'd shared with Vicki in her panties. He was silent then and he was silent now.  
The blond nodded her head in understanding.  
"So all the sweetness...words of endearment, they really were for her."

_I really am a jerk._

All traces of happiness fell from her face. This wasn't like the Vicki incident. This was worse. He could literally hear her heart breaking. She'd admit she still had feelings for him, but know, learning the truth...she just felt sick to her stomach.

'It really was always Elena.'

"It's good to know." She said, eyes looking down at the necklace Stefan had given her. A heart. To protect her. From compulsion, from Damon. What real protection had it offered her? He still managed to hurt her. Worse than Vicki's bite.  
"Caroline..." Damon sighed, taking a step closer to her. Trying to fight the impulse urging him to go to Elena. The newly _single_ Elena. But he had to do this. He had to tell Caroline how he felt.  
"No, Damon." She said, attempting to keep her tears at bay. Though a single drop escaped her, cascading down her left cheek. Pressing the palms of her hand against his chest, she pushed him away gently. "Just...do whatever it is that you do."  
"Caroline!" Elena's voice called to her off in the distance.  
"Bye, Damon." She whispered. Removing her hands from his chest and her presence effectively from his life...hopefully not for long.

* * *

When Jenna had told her Caroline invited her to a party at the Grill she stood in her decision not to attend. But then the words _Stefan will be there_ left her aunts lips and everything from there was a blur of getting dressed and driving into town. Now she stood before one of her best friends, listening to the scheme she'd come up with to get her and Stefan back together.  
"What about the blond?" She said, nodding toward where Lexi stood at the bar. Ordering shots.  
"I'll keep her busy. You just worry about what you're going to say to Stefan." She said in an exaggerated whisper, though she was certain Lexi could hear her anyway. She was a vampire after all.  
"Thank you, thank you, thank you." Elena exclaimed with much enthusiasm, enveloping the blond in a tight hug before pulling back.  
Making her way to the pool table where Stefan stood. Watching them.  
"That was nice of you." An unfamiliar voice sounded from behind her.  
She was surprised to come face to face with the Salvatore's blond friend.  
"You must be Lexi." the blond was a little intimidated. The girl before her could literally eat her alive.  
"And you're Caroline." She said, expressionless. Okay, Caroline was a little scared that the vamp was interested in Stefan. Then a wide smile suddenly crossed the girl's face. "Stefan and Damon have told me a lot about you! It's so nice to finally meet you."  
"Here." Lexi handed the girl a shot, before downing her own.  
"I didn't know _vampires_ could drink," the blond admitted, placing her glass on a nearby table.  
"Oh, yeah. It helps curve the cravings. But it makes for a lot of lushy vamps."  
Caroline couldn't help but laugh at that. "I've never seen Stefan drunk. He always seems so..."  
"Uptight?" Lexi offered. "Yeah...and Damon, well he's just Damon."  
"Speaking of the other brother...he seems to really care about you."  
"Yeah, not the case. He wants Elena."  
"That's because she's the spitting image of Katherine." Lexi wasn't one to advocate for the older Salvatore but she didn't like the way the blond looked. Worn down and dejected.  
"Katherine?" It made sense now. Why two vampire brothers were interested in Elena-not that there was anything wrong with her.  
"The girl that tore the brothers apart?"  
"Yes. She's a bitch, we both know that. But, Damon...he actually believes she loved him. The truth is, she compelled them, she made them fight, she broke them up...she doomed them to this life. Stefan just found someone he believes can make him love again. And Damon...he cares about you. He really does. He's just too messed up to realize it."  
Caroline could have sworn her eyes crossed at that long was nice that the blond was trying to reassure her that Damon cared about her, but at that point in time she could care less about him.

_Okay...that's not true._

"Just, think about it before you completely write him off," She shrugged, downing Caroline's discarded shot. "Who knows...you could be his silver lining."

* * *

Caroline couldn't believe what she had seen. Damon had staked Lexi. Stefan's best friend. And Stefan had just told her he had to kill him. She told him he couldn't do that. That it would destroy him. The person he was. It wasn't him. He wasn't a killer.  
She wanted to be there for him. She wanted to be his friend. She was his friend. But he wouldn't listen.  
"Told you I'd take care of it." He knew what he did could potentinal change his chances with Caroline but he had to do it.  
He had to kill Lexi. Throw off any suspicion on them.  
Like a flash Stefan's fist crashed into his face and he was lifted out of his seat and thrown across the room. Stefan crossed the floor, stopping at his brothers feet looking down at him. He couldn't control the hate couring through his viens. His hand reached out and fisted his shirt, the other crashing into his face. Again and again.  
Damon managed the get his feet up. Kicking him off and away from him. Before they were both up again on there feet in a stare down. The older Salvatore made his way toward his brother, who gripped the front of his shirt. Ramming him into the nearest wall.  
"Come on," Damon exclaimed, voice hoarse. "I did this for you to get them off our trail."  
"You never do anything for anyone but yourself." Stefan growled out before thrusting the tip of a wooden stake into his side.  
Damon had felt pain before but the surpise that had crossed his face as he looked down at the weapon left him feeling vulnerable.  
Just a few more inches up could have killed him...would have killed him.  
"You missed." He managed to get out. Looking back up into the eyes of his little brother.  
"No..you saved my life. I'm sparing yours." He said. Glad to see the discomfort blantly on Damon's face.  
"We're even." Stefan whispered twisting the stake further in, earning a groan of pain. "And now we're done."  


* * *

Please review.  
Sorry again it took so long to update.


	8. History Repeating 1x09

**History Repeating (1x09)**

If there was one thing Caroline knew, it was when she was in the middle of a game of cat and mouse. Especially when that mouse was a one Bonnie Bennett. And if it weren't for the fact she wasn't the only one being avoided today she was sure she'd pulling at her hair from frustration. Who would have thought that any guy could actually ignore Elena?

_Apparently Stefan can...didn't they just get back together?_

"You're good friends with him Care," the brunette said, drawing her attention. "Has he told you anything?"  
Of course she knew why the Salvatore would possibly ever consider avoiding any confrontation with his lady love. And that would be the death of his best friend, Lexi. Damon seemed to find a way to put a wedge between the two without it even being his intention.  
"Sorry, Elena," she sighed, sending the girl a halfhearted smile, "I haven't seen him. Maybe he's going through some family problems."Caroline offered, which was definitely plausible.  
"Yeah," the Gilbert nodded slowly as they made their way down the packed hallway. Caroline was walking Elena to her history; they heard there was a hot new teacher.  
"He did say Damon was a trouble maker."  
That offended Caroline slightly. Even though it shouldn't have. It wasn't like she was dating the Salvatore any more. What did she care if Elena trash talked him. But sadly...it did. And that's when she realized something. She still had feelings for the big jerk.

* * *

"Rise and shine." Damon's voice pulled his brother out of his dream and he bolted upright in bed. Eyes going to the man entering his room. "You're late for school."  
"Wha-what are you doing?" Stefan said, confusion etched on his face. The older Salvatore extended a mug out for effect as he responded.  
"Peace offering."  
Stefan shook his head as he climbed out of bed. He was headed for the bathroom when his brother blocked his path.  
"Come on. You need a blood circulation," he informed with a wistful smirk. "Does dead flesh good."  
Stefan stared at him stoically, refusing to answer. Which, left Damon to continue his attempt at an apology.  
"Alright. I'm sorry."  
"Step aside. Please," Stefan muttered, sliding past his brother into the bathroom.  
"I got the town off our back. It was for the greater good," Damon found himself explaining after a moment of silence. "But I'm sorry. And to prove it...I'm not going to feed on a human. For at least a...week. I'll adopt the Stefan diet. Only nothing with feathers."  
He took a sip from his mug.  
"Cause I realize that killing your closest and oldest friend is beyond evil and yet..." Stefan continued for him as he exited the bathroom and headed for his wardrobe, "somehow...it's worthy of humor."  
Damon stared in thought for a moment before it hit him.  
"Are you mimicking me?"  
"Yes, Stefan," the young Salvatore continued, shrugging on a shirt, "now that the...secret society of vampire haters is of our back I can go back to my routine of...how can I destroy Stefan's life this week." He walked past Damon, stopping a few feet to button up his shirt.  
"And I can go back to sulking and Elena longing and...forehead brooding...This is fun...I like this."  
"...and I...will finally reveal the ulterior motive behind my evil and diabolical return to Mystic Falls..."  
Damon stared at him for a moment before responding.  
"Yeah...I'm done." He mused, turning as he made his way out the door to add, "This is so like you Damon...always have to have the last word."

* * *

"And then I ended up at the remains of Old Fell's Church before I woke up back in the woods." Bonnie retold, as she sat with Caroline outside of school.  
"And it's always your ancestor Emily?" the blond inquired. She'd finally been able to run the girl down enough the get her to reveal why'd she been playing _ditch the blond_. And boy was it interesting.  
The girl nodded her head in confirmation.  
"Huh," Caroline sighed. Trying her best to keep from connecting anything supernatural-related to Damon.  
"Do you believe in ghosts?" Bonnie asked, overly enthusiastic.  
"If you asked me that two weeks ago I'd probably have a different answer for you," the girl informed.  
"I think I'm being haunted." she said, tone deathly serious.

_First vampires, now ghosts! What's next Chewbacca?_

"I'm still a little confused." the blond spoke up after a moment of thought, "why Emily?"  
"Grams said she was a powerful witch back in the Civil War days and that this medallion was hers. A witch's talisman."

_And why would Damon want that?_

"And it all started when you got the necklace?" Caroline surmised, eyes staring at the hideous thing hanging from her neck.  
"She's using it to communicate with me," Bonnie said.  
"Okay...what did Grams tell you about it?" she asked. Truthfully she was a little worried for her friend. If Damon wanted the talisman he'd find a way to get it.  
"I can't call her," her friend said, rolling her eyes. "she's going to tell me to embrace it...I don't want to embrace it. I want it to stop."  
"Oh..."

* * *

Caroline made her way out of the school's front entrance only to be stopped dead in her tracks at the sight of Stefan seated on one of the outside picnic tables.

_Is he waiting for Elena?_

His eyes went to hers and she couldn't help but smile. She made her way over to him and he stood up slowly.  
"Hi." he greeted as she stopped, leaving a few feet between them.  
"Elena said you weren't in class. I was worried." Caroline said quickly.  
"Yeah. I got your messages," he said. Ignoring the urge to push back one of her stray blond curls. "I'm sorry I didn't get back to you, but...what I wanted to say shouldn't be said over the phone."  
"A simple I didn't kill my brother text would have been fine," she cut in, trying to keep the smile from her face. She was just happy to see he was in one piece.  
"I didn't kill my brother...as much as he...deserved it." the Salvatore gave a heavy sigh. "He has you to thank for that."  
"So, what did you want to tell me?" Caroline finally asked after a moment of gazing-

_Staring. Gazing is too romantic._

"I won't be coming to school anymore."  
The blond's face fell in disappointment.  
"I'm going to back off and keep my distance. It's the right thing to do."  
"Back of from school or back off from me?" she asked, though she already guessed his answer.  
He stared at her for a moment. Unable to find the right words to answer her. The truth was she was in his life now. Whether he wanted her there or not-not saying that he didn't.  
"What about Elena?" she spoke up after waiting for him to say something. She was definitely upset. "Are you just going to leave her?"  
"It's better this way." Stefan said.  
"Yep, I got it." the blond nodded, shifting the weight of her bag onto her other shoulder.  
"You're angry," he stated matter-of-factly. "It's good. It'd be easier if you hate me."  
She watched as he turned heel and walked away.

_Could this day get any worse?

* * *

_

It seemed that fate had a cruel and very unusual way of proving that it could be worse.  
Cruel because it involved Damon. Unusual because it also involved Bonnie. In a precarious position.  
She would have totally missed them if Matt, who she'd been walking to class with, hadn't pointed them out to her in shock.  
Damon had the girl trapped between a car and his body. And he was stroking her hair in an intimate manner.  
Caroline couldn't move and she stood frozen by Matt's side as she watched the scene unfold.  
Damon's head grew a lot closer to Bonnie as he told her something that probably had to do with her witchy crystal.

_The crystal..._

Suddenly the Salvatore took a step back and opened her car door. Saying something before nodding his head for her to get inside. A closed eyed smile on his face as he slammed the door and watched her drive off.  
Caroline was contemplating making a hasty retreat before she felt his eyes on her. She looked up, gaze clashing with an intense blue that left her wondering why she ever broke up with him. Then a wide smirk formed on his handsome face and she remembered.

_Oh, yeah. He's an ass._

The blond scoffed audibly and turned to Matt, who'd been watching their short exchange with interest.  
"Let's go," she mumbled, grabbing a hold of the sleeve of his arm and dragging him away. She refused to take even one look back and she was sure Damon hadn't stopped staring because she could feel his eyes burning into the back of her head.

* * *

"He's bad news, Caroline!" Bonnie exclaimed as the two drove down the road leading to her house. "He really scarred me."  
"Don't you think I know that," the blond pointed out, turning in her seat to look at the girl, "You need to stay as far away from Damon as possible."  
"I'm trying," Bonnie said in exasperation, "he just keeps...showing up."  
"I don't want you to be alone," Caroline sighed after a moment of thought, "we're sleeping over at Elena's tonight. We can make it a girl's night..."

_Girl's night? How fun._

Bonnie stared down at the talisman around her neck in thought before peeling off on the side of the road.  
"Bonnie! Where are you going?" Caroline watched in confusion as the girl tore off the crystal. Staring down at it before chucking it, in a hilarious display, as far as she could. Watching as it disappeared in the overgrown, dry grass before turning back around and getting inside the car.  
"Are you okay?" Caroline asked when she'd returned to the car. Watching as her friend took a breath.  
"Now I am," Bonnie informed, "All my problems were because of that thing...can't believe I didn't do that sooner."  
"What about your Grams?" the blond knew how much the older woman believed in the whole mystics of magics. "What is she going to say?"  
"Grams isn't the one being haunted by a 150 year old ghost, is she?" Bonnie inquired with a hint of fierceness.  
Caroline nodded her head slowly in understanding.  
"Okay, then..."

* * *

"Hey..." Elena greeted Stefan, after opening the door and seeing he was the one who'd sounded the bell. "What are you.."  
"Caroline called." He explained, eyes going behind her as the blond appeared coming down the stairs.  
"Caroline?" the brunette asked in surprise. She knew they were close but she didn't think they were so close that he'd come when she called. She was a bit jealous. Especially since he'd broken up with her over a text somewhere between lunch and history with Alaric.  
"Stefan," Caroline greeted as she meet them in the doorway before turning to Elena, "I'll only be a minute."  
With that she spared the girl a parting glance and made her way outside onto the porch behind Stefan, closing the door behind her.  
"I wouldn't have called if it wasn't important," Caroline began.  
"I know that." He said, voice barely above a whisper. It was a bit awkward having this conversation when she knew he could disappear out of her life at any time he choose.  
"But...Damon threatened Bonnie, Stefan," she continued already pacing the floor boards of the old Gilbert porch.  
"What would Damon want with Bonnie?" He asked, more to himself then her but she answered anyway.  
"She has this necklace. Damon had talked about it but I never really saw it, then Elena gave it to Bonnie, claiming it been with the stuff for her costume off my moms desk and now Damon wants it back." She managed to get out in one breath, "He's tormenting her."  
"Over a necklace?" Stefan was beyond bewildered.  
"It's not just any necklace...it has something to do with Bonnie's heritage." Caroline interjected, "It belonged to one of her ancestors who lived here during the Civil War."  
Caroline paused, turning on her heel to stare at the Salvatore as a thought dawned on her.  
"When you and Damon lived here."  
Stefan crossed his arms over his chest as he stared down at her.  
"He name was Emily. She was Katherine's handmaid...and a witch."  
Caroline's eyebrows shot up as she gazed-_Stared, not gazed_-at him.  
"You know?"  
He nodded his head.  
"About Bonnie?"  
"The first night Elena invited me over for dinner...I made the connection."

_Elena! That's right. She still has feelings for Stefan..._

"So, now Damon knows...and for some reason he wants that necklace."  
"What does it look like?" Stefan inquired after a second of thought.  
"It's um...an antique iron setting with an...  
"Amber crystal," he cut in. "I know it. It belonged to Katherine. Emily gave it her which means..."  
A pause. The blond took a step closer, "what?"  
"I don't know...but I'm going to find out." he sighed, turning to make his way down the porch steps. "Let me talk to Damon."  
"Will he tell you?"  
Stefan stopped, glancing over his shoulder at her, "I'll-I'll get it out of him."  
The blond nodded solemnly. As much as she hated to admit it, she feared for Damon's well being. But she was sure Stefan had more than one way of getting information out of his brother.

* * *

"So Stefan..." the young Salvatore said, voice catching the attention of his brother, who was seated at the bar, "You know...I've been thinking...I think we should...start over. Give this brother thing a chance."  
Damon watched on, unable to contain the smirk of a smile from his face.  
"We used to do it oh so well once upon a time, " Stefan continued, making sure his eyes were overdramatized.  
"I don't. Damon. I can't trust you to be a nice guy...you kill everybody. You're so mean," Damon said, mimicking his brother's usual tone.  
Stefan nodded with a tight lipped smile.  
"You're so mean..."Damon stared at his brother for a moment before continuing. "You're so hard to imitate and then I have to go to that...lesser place..."  
"Can I get a coffee please," Stefan directed to the man behind the bar before turing his attention back to Damon. "So, what's with the bottle?"  
Damon let out a breath.  
"I'm on edge...crash diet, I'm trying to keep a low profile."  
Stefan nodded.  
"You could always just leave, find a new town and turn it into your own personal gas and zip."  
"I'll manage, " Damon sighed, looking behind him as the bartender served his brother his coffee.  
"Thanks."  
"You know you don't have to keep an eye on me." Damon said, a tinge of hurt in his tone.  
"I'm not here to keep an eye on you," Stefan said matter-of-factly.  
"So why are you here?" Damon asked. Eyes boring into his brother's.  
"Why not?" Stefan shrugged, pushing off from the bar and snatching Damon's bottle from the counter top.  
Damon watched as he walked away, debating on whether to follow him or not.

* * *

Elena was helping Bonnie unpack the bag of take-out they'd ordered when their blond friend enter the kitchen, sending her a small smile. She was a little upset that Stefan had dumped her and if you added in the fact that he came by just to see Caroline-well truth be told she was jealous. Adding up to only one logical thing for her to do, which was give the girl the silent treatment. But then that wasn't working out very much because Bonnie kept on sending her one of her usual 'you can work this out' looks.  
With a heavy sigh she finally turned to the girl and acknowledged her.  
"I'm not mad, there," Elena got out, though Caroline had possibly no idea what she was talking about."If you want to date Stefan I won't hate you."  
Though truth be told she did just a bit. The blond looked confused for a moment before a sudden expression of understanding replaced it.  
She began to form words but couldn't seem to get anything to come out. Did she want to date Stefan?

_Sure, I mean he's super hot and sweet...but Damon...oh, hell._

"Are we doing manicures or what?" she finally said, side stepping any conversation revolving around either Salvatore. "Who has their kit?"  
"Mines in my bag," Bonnie said, helping her friend weasel out of the undeniably awkward talk.  
The blond nodded and crossed the kitchen into the living room where Bonnie had left her bag on the end table.  
"So Elena...how is Jeremy doing?" Caroline asked, remembering Matt wasn't the only person who'd lost Vicki. She felt guilty about what happened to her, which was why she'd been hanging out with him more lately.  
"I don't know Caroline," Elena mumbled, taking a bite from her fry.

_Since when does she care about Jeremy?_

"Um...Bonnie," Caroline's voice called the two, a hint of awe and fear in her voice. "Didn't you throw this away?"  
Dangling from her hand was the amber crystal.  
"Yeah." Bonnie murmured, horror stricken at it's sight.  
"I have an idea," Elena spoke up as she stared between the two. "Let's have a seance."  
"Yeah," Caroline nodded in agreement, though Bonnie didn't seem too keen on the idea. "Emily has some serious explaining to do."

* * *

Stefan jogged backwards, switching the football he held between hands, watching as his brother followed behind him.  
"What are we doing here?" Damon finally asked. Stefan had been acting brotherly long enough for his tastes. And he was losing time he could be spending stalking his favorite blond.  
"Bonding," Stefan informed him, "catch."  
He tossed the ball and Damon caught it with his free hand. The other was firmly wrapped around the nozzle of his bottle of whiskey.  
Damon gave a knowing smirk before tossing it back. Stefan catching it in return as his brother closed the distance between them.  
"Ball," Stefan said, tossing it to Damon, "Give it a try."  
The older Salvatore sighed, resting his bottle on the ground before locking eyes with Stefan.  
"Don't forget who taught you how to play this game," he said as he readied himself. Propelling the ball as far as he could before taking off after using his vamp speed.  
He successfully managed to catch it but then a familiar force crashed into his frame and he was driven to the ground on his back, letting out a serious of groans. Stefan landing beside him in a similar fashion.  
"Ow, that hurts," Damon groaned.  
"Downside of my diet," Stefan managed through breaths, "getting hit actually hurts a little bit."  
"Auh," Damon let out as he tried to compose himself. Truthfully that hurt like a mother-"Woo, I'm impressed Stefan...fun with booze and darts, sentimental with football and now...a starry night."  
He sat up and turned to stare at his brother before continuing. "What do you want Stefan?"  
Stefan sat up, looking down in thought before responding.  
"It wasn't real...Damon."  
To which Damon gave him an 'what-the-hell-are-you-talking-about' look.  
"Our love for Katherine..."  
"Oh god," He scoffed with a wide smirk-ish smile on his face as he looked off into the distance. "She compelled us. We didn't have a choice...Took me years to sort that out and truly understand what she did to us."  
"Oh, no Stefan," Damon cut in, patting him on the arm. "We are not taking that on tonight." Stefan watched as he got up and walked away before deciding to continue.  
"What do you want with Katherine's crystal?"  
That seemed to stop Damon in his tracks. He turned and stared at him.  
"How do you know about that?"  
Stefan got up.  
"Come on. You knew Caroline would tell me."

_Caroline..._

Just hearing her name sent a wave of emotions through him he was smart enough to ignore. Whatever feeling he may have for the snarky blond could not get in the way of his plan.  
"How did you know it was Katherine's? Emily gave it to her on her last night. I was with her and you...weren't"  
He said it with smug satisfaction.  
"I was the last one to see her...Damon."  
Damon wore a slightly dejected and hurt look.  
"Now what do you want with Katherine's crystal?" Stefan asked with a little bit more force.  
Damon cocked his head to the side. "She didn't tell you?"  
"We had other things on our mind," the younger Salvatore stated truthfully. Suddenly his brother stood before him.  
"I could rip your heart out and not think twice about it."  
"Yeah. I've heard that before."  
Damon nodded at that. His brother wasn't lying. God knows how many times he'd used that line before. He gave his brother's shoulder a firm pat.  
"I have a bigger surprise Stefan." He informed turning to walk away before stopping a few feet ahead of him and turning around. "I'm going to bring her back."

* * *

Having dated a psychotic vampire Caroline really thought that she'd be more prepare for a situation like this. Bonnie has somehow been possessed by Emily, running off to do god knows what. Surprisingly-and thankfully enough Elena had failed to notice and went upstairs to clean up the melted candle wax from their short lived seance. The only logical thing the blond saw to do was call for backup.  
"What's wrong?" Stefan's voice inquired the moment he picked up.

_Who else am I going to call?_

"It's Bonnie."  
"What happened?" Stefan asked.  
"Emily is possessing her. She said something!"  
"What did she say?"  
"She said...I won't let him have it. It must be destroyed." Caroline informed him as she paced the hallway of the Gilbert residence, "and then she just left."  
"Okay, where do you think she went?" "I don't know," Caroline sighed, trying to remember if the witch had said anything else."...Fell's Church. By the old cemetery. That's where she took Bonnie in her dreams...We have to help her Stefan."  
This was not good. The blond did not know how to preform an exorcism and she was sure there wasn't enough time to.  
"Alright. Just stay there, I'm going to go find her."  
Stefan hung up before she could protest.

_There is no way Caroline Forbes is just going to sit here and wait._

Grabbing her coat and keys she made her way out the front door, to her car and revved her engine.

* * *

The moment Caroline saw the circle of flames surround her friend she knew whatever was about to happen wasn't going to be good.  
She raised the crystal by it chain with her hand. The blond's eyes went to Damon, who was watching on mumbling a string of _no's_.  
"Please." He said, voice pleading with her.

_What is so special about that crystal?_

She ran towards them yelling, "Bonnie!"  
Before Stefan stopped her from getting any closer to the pyro.  
The girl tossed the crystal up into the air and the blond watched as it exploded into hundreds of sparks.  
"No!" The despair in Damon's voice tore her eyes away from the display.  
Bonnie's head fell as the flames died down into nothing and they were shrouded in darkness.  
As she looked up Damon came charging at her in full vamp mode. Sinking his teeth into her as she let out a scream.  
Stefan moved quickly, pulling him off of her and tossing him aside. Caroline ran after him, kneeling before Bonnie with worry. Stefan dropped down beside her, putting his head to her heart.  
"She's alive, but barely." Stefan informed the worried blond as he pulled up his sleeve. "I can save her."  
Caroline turned and gave Damon a heated glare. She couldn't believe he'd done this-well, actually she could but she hoped he would never sink this low. He stared back at her with a look of what she'd almost say was guilt and sadness, but she could associate the two with the elder Salvatore. Why?

_Because he is a complete jerk!_

When she couldn't look at him any longer she turned away. Watching as Stefan forced Bonnie's mouth open and fed her some of his blood.  
"Her neck," Caroline got out, near to tears. "It's healing."  
Damon watched her watching Bonnie. He really messed up.

* * *

_"Katherine Never compelled me...I knew everything. Every step of the way."_  
_"It was real for me."_  
_"I'll leave now."_

"I don't understand Caroline. What happened to me?" Bonnie said as she held her hands. "He attacked me...and...his face was like..."  
"How do you feel?" the blond asked. She was just happy the girl was alive. "Are you okay?"  
"I'm fine. It's just...this blood...I don't..." She froze and Caroline looked over her shoulder expecting to see a menacing Damon. Thankfully it was just Stefan.  
"I'm not going to hurt you." He said softly.  
Bonnie turned to look at her friend.  
"What's going on Caroline?"  
"I'll explain everything...Bonnie, okay. Let's just get out of here."  
Bonnie looked back at Stefan who nodded his head for her to do as the blond said.  
"Bonnie. Bonnie look at me," Caroline sighed, "trust me. He's not going to hurt you."  
Bonnie stared blankly at her as she wrapped her arm around the girl's shoulder and lead her to the passenger side of her car.  
"Come on." She made sure she was in closing the car door behind her. Turning she approached Stefan slowly.  
"You saved her life."Caroline said as she drew nearer to him.  
"I-I have to leave...Caroline." He watched as the ghost of a smile left her face, "too many people have died. Too much has happened."  
"What?" the blond exclaimed, trying not to get upset. "No! I know you think your protecting me-and Elena but..."  
"Coming home was...was a mistake." Stefan said as he stared down at her. "I can't be apart of your life...her life, anymore."  
"Don't go Stefan," Caroline begged, trying to keep the tears from her eyes. "Please. You don't have to...this is your home. Just-please, don't go."  
He took her hand in his, gently raising it to her lips and planting a chaste kiss on it before letting it go.  
He ran a hand down her tear streaked cheek before pulling away all too quickly.  
"Goodbye, Caroline," he said, voice barely above a whisper. Before turning to leave.  
"So you're just going to walk away?" Caroline called out to him with a seriousness she'd never used to talk to anyone before. "Don't walk away Stefan!"  
He continued on as if he hadn't even heard her-and she knew that he had. Damn super vampire hearing.  
"Stefan!" Caroline put a hand to her lips as a sob wracked through her body.

_I hate Damon...I hate him!

* * *

_

**A/N:** Sorry for the delay but I had to read a very long and boring book for my new lit. class and then write an essay, which I very much did not enjoy. I know I know..._where's the Daroline?_ U, let's just say that is to be coming...soon. Also Steroline fans may enjoy the next chapter...IDK. After re-watching **Bad Moon Rising** I'm kinda itching to have a little romance between them...just to irk Damon. But I haven't decided. Also with the lack of TVD eppis until December I might write a one-shot or two-shot for any Caroline ship so reviewers tell me:

1) what lucky man will be her co-star in the show of romance

2) and what scenario would you like to see:

**a)** He takes her to the Premiere of New Moon (_wink wink_)

**b)** He takes her to a Bon Jovi concert (_nudge nudge_)

or

**c)** He takes her to a club for her 100 yr b-day


	9. The Turning Point 1x10

**A/N:**Well, I guess the Steroline shippers have it in this chapter.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own...at all...which is sad.

* * *

**The Turning Point (1x10)**

"Do you have any idea of where you'll go?" Stefan asked as he entered the parlor, hands in the pockets of his jeans.  
"I don't know," Damon replied as he stared out the window. Was there anywhere he could call home other than Mystic Falls? "London, maybe? See some friends."

_Maybe I should take Caroline with me?_

He could remember her droning on and on about wanting to visit all those interesting museums in Europe. It was possible she'd even forgive him about the whole **Bonnie** incident if he invited her along. If not-he could always use force.  
"You don't have any friends, Damon," the younger Salvatore reminded him. Trying to keep the knowing smirk from his face. His brother was clearly thinking about the blond. The only girl who'd ever called him out on his mistakes...and lived.  
"You're right Stefan. I only have you...so...where are we going?" He pushed off from the window, smug expression on his face. If he was leaving he wasn't going alone.  
"We...are not going anywhere," he informed, watching as Damon crossed the room, "I'm going to live my life...as far away from you...as possible."  
"But we're a team," Damon exclaimed with mock enthusiasm. Closing the distance between them. "We could travel the world together. We could try-out for the amazing race!"  
"Hmmm, that's funny." Stefan bore a tight lipped smile. "Seriously...where you going because...we're not staying in this town..."  
The sounding of their door bell cut him off from furthering his argument and both their heads turned toward the disruption. Stefan glanced at Damon for a moment before dropping his gaze and heading for the door. Damon following him closely behind, keeping a few feet between them.  
"I'm here to see Damon," Sheriff Forbes informed Stefan as he opened the door. She looked at him with a hesitant greeting of a smile.  
Stefan couldn't help but stare at her with a mixture of confusion and uncertainty.  
"Uh, sure." Stefan said after a moment of silence. Looking over his shoulder as his brother approached from behind. Taking the space by his side as he gave her a thin lipped smile. "Okay."  
"Sheriff," Damon greeted as he took in the appearance of his favorite blond's mother. Giving her a another short smile. "What a surprise."  
"Sorry to bother you but...we need to talk." She informed him. Giving him a look he recognized fairly well. One Caroline used to give him.

_Caroline...She hates me now..._

Damon nodded. "Come in."  
Moving to the side, along with Stefan so that she could enter.

* * *

"Did I miss something?" Caroline inquired as she joined Bonnie in the hallway, shoving her lit. book into her bag.  
It was really strange to see Elena and Tyler acting all buddy-buddy all of a sudden, because quite frankly the last time the blond checked the boy didn't particularly like the girl. Which was rare. He was one of the few boys in Mystic Falls that didn't immediately fall in love with her the moment they hit puberty.  
"They've been hanging out." Bonnie explained as they watched the brunette chatting with the Lockwood at the entrance of one of their classes.  
"That's kinda weird, Bonnie," Caroline admitted, observing the two as they entered the room,"don't you think?"  
"She needs someone nice like him-or at least nice as apposed to a homicidal vampire like Damon."  
"Hey!" the blond exclaimed with mock offense, "I dated that homicidal vampire."  
The girl earned a laugh from her friend before she continued.  
"By the way...how are you doing with that?"

_Damon really did a number on her..._

"I'm freaked out." Bonnie murmured, "Damon attacked me. I could be dead right now."  
Caroline remained silent. That was true-Damon would have killed her if Stefan hadn't interfered.  
"But...I'm also grateful," the girl continued. Caroline turned to give her a puzzled look. _Why would she be grateful about almost being drained by my crazy ex? _ "To Stefan...he saved my life."  
Caroline gave a mumbled agreement, unraveling her blue scarf as they approached her locker.  
"Have you seen him?" she asked, noticing the blond's sudden emotional departure from their conversation.  
"Not since he told me he was leaving," Caroline sighed. She came to a stop in front of her locker, opened the small metal door and tossed in her scarf as well as her bag, "For all I know he's already gone."  
"He wouldn't leave without saying goodbye," Bonnie stated matter-of-factly.  
"Actually...he would," Caroline countered, pulling out her history book, "He thinks he's protecting me...and Elena. Clean break and all that."  
"Caroline...Elena has nothing to do with Stefan leaving."

_What is she talking about?_

"Bonnie-"  
"I mean...when was the last time he even talked to her?"

* * *

"See you later Care," Aimee Bradley, one of the blond's cheerleader buddies exclaimed as they parted ways in the front of the school.  
"Bye," the girl said in return before turning. Walking a few paces before she caught sight of Stefan, who sat on top of one of the benches.  
"We gotta stop meeting like this," she mused as she made her way toward him, trying to defuse the tension she felt inside. Seeing him now could only mean one thing.  
He was leaving and she'd never see him again. And that sucked.

_Who am I going to talk to now when I'm annoyed with Elena or Bonnie...who's going to laugh at my insecurities? Who's going to..._

His eyes closed as a small smile spread across his face at hearing her attempt at humor. He was going to miss the girl. He didn't want to admit it but she was possibly the one person he'd miss the most...  
She took a few hesitant steps until she stood before him.  
"Hi." He finally spoke up. Climbing off of the tabletop and moving toward her until there was only a few inches between them.  
She was speeches now, really. It was hard to stand there, waiting for him to tell her goodbye.

_At this moment I think I'd rather he just left without even coming to see me..._

Over the short period of time she knew him she'd like to think they'd become somewhat of friends. And she really did not want to lose him. She didn't think she was strong enough to lose another Salvatore brother.  
"We...need to talk." He informed her. Eyes with such seriousness locked on hers.  
She nodded in understanding and fear. She really was not going to enjoy this.

* * *

"So you have no idea who it could be?" Caroline inquired as they sat on the picnic table top. She hated to admit it but she was glad there was something still keeping Stefan here...she'd even go as far as to include Damon.  
He shook is head in reply, "None."  
Stefan turned to stare at her as she thought of the trouble this new vampire could bring.  
"But it must be somebody new...cause, leaving a body like that...is either sloppy or you're trying to send a message."  
"Are you sure it's not Damon?" Caroline inquired. As much as she wanted to believe her ex wouldn't do something like this she could not deny the facts.

_Exhibit A: Vicki Donovan Exhibit B: Bonnie..._

"I'm never sure about Damon, but...he's been trying to keep a low profile, Caroline. So it just doesn't make any sense to me."  
He let out a sigh. Running a hand through his hair in thought.  
"So...what are you going to do?" the blond asked. Mentally she'd wanted to say _we_, but she was pretty sure neither Salvatore wanted her involved.  
"Damon's tracking him...right now." Stefan informed her, craning his head to stare at her with an almost saddened expression. The blond's stomach fluttered and she found her fingers slowly making their way across the tabletop until they met his. He looked down at their hands between them, before letting hers wrapped around his. The Salvatore looked up-her warm smile sending a tremor of pleasure through his body.  
"I promised you the truth...so I wanted to tell you...be careful."  
The blond nodded quickly as he stepped back, letting go of her hand slowly. She hoped she'd have more time with him but at least he wasn't leaving...yet.  
"When I saw you...I thought were coming to say goodbye." the blond admitted.  
A smile flashed across his face and his eyebrows rose an inch before he looked down.  
"Not yet..."

* * *

Stefan had been trying to avoid Elena at the Plan Your Future event at the high school In truth he'd been looking for Caroline.  
He wanted to keep an eye on her to make sure the new vampire didn't try and pick her off. But-he also figured Elena might need protecting too.  
And so he'd found himself listening to her drone on about how she might be becoming captain of the cheer-leading squad soon since the team would be taking the popular vote to replace Caroline-who'd been late to one too many practices when Jenna joined them.  
"Hide me," She said as she stood by Elena in a tone that the Salvatore would go as far as to guess was annoyed.  
"What's going on?" the brunette asked, turning her attention to the older woman with slight interest.  
"The scum fo has landed." She whispered, sparing Stefan a stare before returning to Elena.  
Who scoffed. "Logan's here?"  
Stefan watched the exchanged before remembering something crucially important.  
"Wait...Logan Fell?"  
Jenna nodded in confirmation, which was all the Salvatore needed before he took off out the door. Stopping in the middle of the hallway, where he saw Logan-who was supposed to be dead-crowded around by a bunch of teens. The older man turned to look in his direction as if he could fell his eyes on him and sent him a mischievous wave.

* * *

_"Logan Fell's a vampire," Damon informed Stefan. "And when I find him again...I am going to destroy him limb by limb."_  
_"What happened? Are you okay?" Stefan asked as he leaned against the railing of the sidewalk._  
_"I'm not okay!" Damon exclaimed as he shrugged off his shirt. "I was ambushed...I was shot...now I'm vengeful. We just got to find him."_  
_"Well, there's no need. He's here at the school."_  
_"You're kidding me?" Damon scoffed. "Why the hell is he there?"_  
_"He's working a crowd."_  
_"Well I'll be right there."_

* * *

School events never usually sucked as bad as the one being held tonight. Which was why Caroline wanted to leave a little early.  
"Bonnie, where are you?" the blond asked, speaking into her cell. "I'm ready to go...I'll be outside."  
A unfamiliar car pulled up before her and she was sure she'd died and gone to heaven.  
"Hey!" An all too familiar voice called from the driver's side. "Damsel in distress. Need a ride?"  
"Oh my god! Logan Fell Channel nine, is that you?" Caroline exclaimed with feigned enthusiasm.  
"I used to babysit you Caroline Forbes, don't mock me."  
"Well, I was supposed to go home with Bonnie but I can't find her." Caroline admitted as she pocketed her cell.  
"It's not a problem," Logan assured her with a wide smile. "It's on my way."  
The blond thought about it for a moment before nodding. "Okay."  
She went around the front of his car, opened the passenger side door and climbed in.  
"You know this is fate," Caroline said as she closed the door behind her.  
"And why is that?" He inquired, moving a little closer with a look of expectancy on his face.  
"Because I'm interested in broadcast journalism...so can I ask you a couple of questions?" the blond really was interested in the field, though she'd never really told anyone before.  
"Anything you want...but first, buckle up," he said after a long pause.  
"Okay," she muttered, turning in her seat to grab her seat belt.  
A strong force suddenly propelled her head forward until it collided with the rolled window. And then everything went black.

* * *

Logan came to a stop and stared down at the blond's rag dolled appearance. He could remember a time he enjoyed taking care of the young girl, but not now-he wanted to send the Sheriff a message she would never forget.  
Suddenly, his car door opened and he was yanked out of his seat and thrown a good distance from his car. By someone he'd yet to identify. He quickly made his way onto his feet and ran-it was Stefan. Before he could close the distance between them Damon appeared by his side, gun in hand and shot him. A hell of a lot. Until he was down yet again.  
"Payback's a bitch isn't it?" Damon asked with a pleased grin as the new vampire withered on the ground in pain.  
He then turned and followed Stefan to the car. Stefan went around the other side and opened her door.  
Damon starred at her for a moment as she slowly began to come to.  
"Damon?" She murmured as his hand went to stroke her messy blond hair.  
"Get her out of here." He ordered, quickly pulling his hand away. Stefan nodded and managed to get Caroline's slack body into his arms. The scent of her blood almost intoxicating him as his nose went to her hair. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled herself tighter to his frame. Glad he was still tangible.  
"I'll take care of him."  
And boy would he.

* * *

"What I said before," Caroline began as she stared at Stefan from the driver's side seat of her car. He'd gotten her home but before he could leave she insisted she give him a ride, "about you leaving. It was harsh."  
"No-no, you had every right," Stefan said as he tried to keep from looking at her. Which was hard because he could still smell the lingering scent of dried blood on her scalp.  
"You know...when I was younger...I wanted to be an artist." Caroline sighed as she stared down at her hands. "It was something me and my dad did together. First thing every morning we'd get out the freshest paint, set up a canvas that was bigger than me on the front lawn...and just did what we loved. But...when he left...the Sheriff got so tired of seeing me trying to bring that canvas out all by myself. And when I heard her crying I couldn't see myself doing it anymore."  
Stefan's head slowly turned to look at her and he gave her a thoughtful smile.  
"I know that you think that you brought all this bad stuff into my life...but the truth is...my life already had it." the blond said, wanting to express all of the thoughts and feelings that had been bubbling within her. "I was drowning in it."  
"This is different," Stefan cut in.  
"It doesn't make it any less painful." And Caroline was truly in pain. This was possibly the worst she'd ever felt in her life-the lowest of all her lows. Including the **Damon-Vicki** incident.  
Stefan opened his mouth to speak before suddenly closing it. He rested his head against the headrest, finally able to formulate a response. "I know it's hard to understand...but I'm doing this...for you."  
His voice was at a whisper as his green eyes stared deeply into hers.  
Caroline watched as he turned his face from her vie and climbed out of the car. Closing the door behind him. And it wasn't until she heard it close that she realized what she needed-wanted to do.  
So, she opened her own door and went after him.  
"No!" Caroline exclaimed. Voice stopping the Salvatore in his tracks. "I think that it should be my choice. You don't get to make the decision for me...if you walk away it's for you."  
The blond didn't know what had suddenly come over her but a series of emotions were coursing through her. Reminding her of the first time she'd ever laid eyes on him.

_He was perfect..._

"Stefan...I care about you." She pleaded it him. "Please...you're my best friend..."  
Stefan slowly turned, a look of conflicting emotions etched upon his face as he gazed upon her own. Actually _gazed_. He closed his eyes for a moment before opening them. And it was as if he was looking at her differently.  
He closed the distance between them in long strides, cupping her cheeks with his hands and planting a firm kiss on her lips. Caroline stiffened for a moment in surprise before giving into the tenderness of his lips against her own. His kiss was different then Damon's. Where Damon was passion and frustration Stefan was sweet yet powerful. He pulled away slowly, resting his cool forehead against her own. Eyes searching hers for any indication that she'd regretted it. In reply, Caroline cupped his cheek gently and pulled him in for another kiss.

_This has just gotten a lot more complicated..._

* * *

Caroline laid in Stefan's arms as he stroked her hair absentmindedly with a smile on his face. She was still fully-clothed. Both agreed having sex would have been too soon, but cuddling was a good start for their new found _relationship_.  
And so the blond was content with just laying back against his muscular chest and listening to his stories of the past about Lexi. She'd seemed really cool and Caroline felt her lose right along with Stefan.

_Damn, Damon...but, he did help rescue me..._

Elena was the furthest thing from her mind-but she seemed to be creeping up around the corners of the blond's heart. Stefan had chosen Elena from the beginning but that had changed. Why?

_Oh, yeah! She freaked out about him being a vampire...that tends to be a deal-breaker for some girls._

"What are you thinking about?" Stefan's sweet voice pulled her out of her every changing thoughts.  
"I just realized...all the times I've been over and I've never seen your room before." Truthfully that had been playing on her mind as well. She'd never seen Damon's room either.  
"Well...it hasn't changed much over the years," he admitted as he gazed down at her, tucking a loose strand of blond hair behind her ear.  
"Do you leave everything here when you come and go?" She inquired as she looked around his bedroom. He had a lot of books and a lot of music. Vinyl.  
"It's the only that has remained constant." He informed, resting his chin on her top head, "This room holds every memory that I thought was important enough to hold on to."  
Caroline smiled at that.  
"A lot of memories."  
She looked up at him and he placed a short kiss on her forehead.  
"Are you thirsty or anything?" He asked after a moment of silence.  
"A little," she admitted as she smiled up at him. "You?"  
His eyes shinned brightly as he replied. "I'm fine. But I'll go get you a drink."  
"Okay," she mumbled as he placed another kiss on her forehead. She sat up so that he could get up and then sunk back onto bed when he'd disappeared down the hall.  
Of course, the curiosity bug soon took over and the blond found herself tiptoeing around his room. She'd gone to his shelf and skimmed over the titles on the spines to see if there was one she recognized.  
Not one...unless you counted Wuthering Heights, which Elena had lent her one time.

_Oh, god! I hope Elena won't hate me..._

She then looked over the contents of his large desk. Then a strange and old looking photo caught her eye and she picked it up.

_Why does he have a picture of Elena? Wait...that is not Elena..._

_**Katherine, 1864.**_  
Caroline felt sick to her stomach. So this was why Stefan had chosen Elena. Because she was the look-a-like of Katherine. The woman who'd seemingly destroyed his life...and Damon's.  
It all made sense now. Damon used her...to get to Elena. He didn't want to be with her because he cared about her. He wanted to be with her so that he could steal Elena right out from underneath his brother. It was a game. It was all just one twisted game. And even if Stefan didn't know it...he was playing it too. And she knew if she stayed there any longer-trying to reason his way out of it-she'd burst out in tears. So she did the most logical thing. Ran like hell.

* * *

Stefan entered his bedroom glass in hand a bit confused to see the blond was missing.  
"Caroline?" He called as he looked around. His eyes quickly fell on a familiar piece of jewelry laid out over an all too familiar photo. He crossed the room and scooped it up. Staring at it before his eyes deviated to the door. He slowly looked back down at the hear-shaped necklace and picked up the photo that had been under it.

_Katherine..._

She looked like Elena. They could be twins. That's why he picked her. That's why she could feel it within her heart that Damon had wanted the girl as well. And it hurt more than the previous pain she'd felt at the thought that Stefan...or even Damon, would leave her. It was more than she could take.  
She was still second best. She'd always be second best. And she had to suppress the tears of anger and sadness from streaming down her face as she navigated down the dark, empty road. A tear managed to escape and she looked down, wiping it away with the back of her free hand before allowing her eyes go back to the road.  
She let out a gasp at the sight of the silhouette of a man up ahead, jerking her steering wheel roughly to the left in an attempt to avoid hitting him. It effect her car jolts, tumbling over. Rolling a great distance with the added screeching of metal and crushing of glass. In the end, she still hit him because she can see him laying in a heap just a few feet away-though she was upside down. And she wished she could help him but she could barely help herself. And then the body began to move. Distorted and bent, its broken arms-legs-twisting and turning until he was standing upright.

_Oh...my...god..._

Caroline could fell terror taking over her as the figure slowly made its way up the road. Closing the distance between them. And all she could do is watch_. _This was it...this was the end. She let out one wragged scream as his feet became eye-level._  
_

* * *

**A/N 2:** Next chapter will be Daroline...of course, but IDK if the Steroline relationship should continue a little while longer...say in your review if you think it should. Also, IDK about going into the second season because I'm intrested in starting a new fic that I have been itching to write but have not had enough time to. But I won't rule it out entirely.


	10. Bloodlines 1x11

**A/N:** I'm glad I've made it this far, hope you enjoy and please review!

* * *

**Bloodlines (1x11)**

Caroline stared at the approaching feet as they drew closer and closer. This was really the end-she looked at them and screamed as the figure's feet came to a stop.  
"Nooooooo!" She let out, thrashing in panic.  
The dark figure began to crouch down in front of her, hand going out to reach for her. Then, he was suddenly running off in super-vamp mode.

_What..._

Caroline moved her throbbing head forward, eyes narrowed. Searching for any sign of the man. She was being to wonder if she was seeing things or if fate was actually being kind to her.

_Why did he leave?_

Suddenly, Damon's face was peering in through the upside down window at her, a look of...concern on his face. She jumped back slightly in surprise at the sudden appearance. Letting out a shriek of panic before realizing it was him.

_Damon...thank god!_

"How are you doing in there?" He asked with a touch of worry in his voice as he looked up at her.  
She was upside down, her body twisted in pain with a bitter taste in her mouth. Blood.  
"Damon," she moaned, voice hoarse, body aching.  
"It looks stuck." the Salvatore informed. Talking more to himself than her as he stood up to examine the vehicle. Though she was glad he telling her something. It sucked feeling helpless.  
"Its my seat belt," Caroline said as she grabbed for her restraint, jerking at it insanely. If she could just get out of it she knew she'd be okay.  
He attempted to lift the car, so that he could turn it and free the blond, but when it would not budge he dropped back down to his knees so that he was eye level with her.  
"I'm going to get you out of here," He said with such conviction that the blond felt a bit harsh for the way she'd been treating him. Even though he deserved it. Here he was playing knight in shining armor and she'd been a...well a bitch to him.  
"I want you to put your hands on the roof."  
Caroline did as she was told. Ignoring the pain that shot through her right forearm as she did so.  
"Just like that. Ready?" He whispered as he counted slowly.

_1...2...3..._

His hand went to her seat belt and he yanked it. Freeing her from confines.  
Before her body could crash into the shards of glass from the window shield beneath her Damon's arms shot out and caught her as gently as he could.  
"I got you." He whispered as he pulled her out through her window.  
"You okay?" He asked, staring down at her fragile body in his arms as he stood up. "Can you stand?"  
The blond gave a mumbled reply. Unable to formulate words. She was disoriented with an ache in her arm and head.  
"Is anything broken?" Damon tried again.  
She shook her head as best she could. She was sure her arm wasn't broken-just terribly bruised.  
He set her down on her feet. Hands never leaving her as he looked over her with much attention. The blond felt her legs give out from under her but before she fell to the ground in one big heap Damon's arms caught her-yet again.  
"Whoa," he exclaimed as he cradled the girl in his arms. "You're fading fast Caroline." Damon informed her as he ran his hand through her blond hair.

_You are a mess, Caroline_...

"Caroline...look at me...focus," he spoke softly as he cupped her chin. Guiding her face to look at him. "Look at me."  
Caroline remained silent as he continued to affirm that she was okay. Suddenly she could hold in what had been flowing in and out of her mind.  
"She looks like her..."  
"What?" Damon inquired. Confused at what the blond was trying to say. Searching her eyes for some kind of meaning.

_Maybe she hit her head worse than I thought._

Before she could continue her eyes rolled up in her head and she passed out.  
The Salvatore stared down at her lovingly as he stroked her hair back. His head shot up and he looked around before hoisting the girl more into his arms.  
"Upsy daisy."

* * *

"Look Damon, nobody knows where I am..." Caroline began as she stared at him. Trying hard not to think about the fact that he had basically saved her life. Because that meant there were some actual redeeming qualities about him. "We should really just go back."  
"We're almost there." He assured her, a halfhearted smirk on his face.  
"And where exactly is there?" the blond shot back.  
"A little place outside of Atlanta." Damon informed her. "Oh come on Caroline...you don't really want to go back right now? Do you?"  
He asked rhetorically as he closed the gap between them, bodies inches away from touching. "What's the rush?"

_As much as she wanted to smack him for invading her personal space another part of her wanted to just reach out and grab him...plant a kiss on him._

She rolled her eyes as she looked up at him.  
"Trust me." He said, tone almost begging.  
Caroline was conflicted. She really didn't want to go back and confront Stefan. And she really didn't want to spend the day with Damon. No matter how much she owed him.  
She groaned as she turned around in thought. The latter wasn't the worse of the two. Besides, they had issues they needed to resolve.  
She turned around swiftly, almost colliding with his chest.  
"Am I going to be safe..." She asked before adding as an after thought, "with you?"  
"Yes." He nodded his head.  
"And do you promise not to use compulsion on me?" She continued, remembering the necklace she'd left behind at Stefan's.  
"Yes." He promised.  
"Can I trust you?" She asked lastly. Looking at him with complete expectancy. There was a time when she thought she didn't even have to ask that. She just knew.  
He cocked his head to the side as he replied.  
"Get in the car."  
She really did hope she could trust him again.  
"Come on."

* * *

Caroline glanced over at Damon, who sat strumming his fingers against the steering wheel in time to the unfamiliar song playing on the radio.  
"So...where's my car?" she finally asked. Frustrated with the awkward silence surrounding them. Things had never been this quiet between them..._why should they be now?_  
"Oh, I pulled it off to the side of the road." He informed her, before sparing her a glance. "I don't think anyone will bother it."  
"What about that guy in the road?" the blond squeezed her eyes close, trying to forget about the unbending of bones in his body. And then an idea came to her, "...wait...was he a..."  
"From what I could tell," Damon frowned, "yeah."  
"And you didn't know him?" Caroline found it hard to believe that Damon wouldn't know the guy who'd tried to kill her. A moment later she felt bad about thinking that. He had saved her after all.  
"If I've never met him I wouldn't know him." he said, putting in, "...I mean it's not like we all hang out together at...the _Vampire_ Bar and Grill."  
The girl rolled her eyes but played dumb.  
Damon edged the car onto the side of an empty parking lot. Out in front of a building with a banner with **Bree's Bar**.  
The Salvatore cut off the gas.  
"Where are we?" Caroline asked as her kidnapper opened his car door, climbed out, and closed it behind him. The blond followed suit.  
"Damon, a bar? Really?" She crossed her arms and starred at him expectantly.  
Stefan wouldn't have taken her to a bar after she'd been in a car wreck. He would have taken her home and made sure she stayed in bed for at least a week. Why? Because he cared about her.

_Do not think about Stefan Care! You were only together for like five minutes!_

He slid his icy blue-eyed gaze her way, holding out a hand.  
"Come on."  
She blew out a breath, then made her way toward him, pushing past him until she reached the entrance of the bar.  
She looked over her shoulder as she opened the door to see him missing. When she turned her attention back to the inside of the bar-surprise, surprise! There he was. A strangely sincere smile on his face as he approached the barkeep.  
A beautiful African American woman, who, looked up as he came to a stop with a look of shook.  
"No, no it can't be," she exclaimed in stunned excitement. "Damon."  
As the blond came up behind the Salvatore the Amazon of a women climbed up over the bar top and slid down to meet them-well, mostly Damon.  
"Oh," she said with a wide grin on her face as she looked him up and down like a hungry mama bear. "My honey pie. Hmmm."  
She grabbed a hold of the back of the neck and pulled him toward her lips.

_Honey...pie? He brought me to see an ex..._

As the two pulled away Caroline looked between them. He'd never kissed her like that.

_Wait! Am I jealous?

* * *

_

_One ring. Two rings._  
"Caroline, is that you?" Stefan's worried voice asked the second she finally decided to answer her phone. She'd slipped out of the bar the moment Damon and Bree began reminiscing about the good o'l days.  
"Yeah, it's me." She said, tone business like. Just because she thought Stefan would be taking better care of her she still didn't want to talk to him. Not after learning the truth.  
"Where are you?" He asked.  
"Does it even matter, Stefan?" Caroline she muttered. Mentally rolling her eyes at the Salvatore.  
"Not until I explain. Please." He begged. "Just tell me where you are so that I can come get you."  
"How is Elena connected to Katherine, Stefan." It really wasn't any of her business but Elena was her friend. She needed to know.  
"I-I honestly don't know."  
She scoffed. How could he not know?  
"And I'm supposed to just believe you?" She couldn't believe that he didn't know. Nor Damon. They had to know something.  
"It's the truth. I-listen..."  
She hung up before he could finish. Taking a deep breath before turning to head back inside. As she turned she came face-to-face with Damon. Who wore a concerned expression.  
"You okay?" He asked.  
"Don't pretend that you actually care Damon." She spat out. Trying not to feel bad about the hurt on his face. "I know my feelings never mattered to you." He frowned. Giving her a look very unfamiliar to her. "Yes...they do."

* * *

"Say that Elena is a descendant of Katherine...does that make her part vampire?" The blond asked before scarfing down a fry.  
Damon shook his head.  
"Vampires can't procreate." He informed her, smirk grazing his face. "But we love to try."  
The blond was finding a recurring theme going on with her eyes. A Salvatore would say something to her...and then they would automatically roll.

_Weird._

"No...look-if they were related, it would mean that Katherine had a...child before she was turned."  
"And Stefan thought that he could use Elena to...replace her?" She scoffed. "And when that didn't work he tried me?"  
It was unbelievable the depths a guy would sink to. Alive or otherwise.  
"It's kinds creepy if you ask me," Damon interjected. He was trying to ignore that last part of what she'd said. But it kept replaying over and over in his head.

_Tried her for what?_

Caroline shook her head in distaste as she stared down at her plate in thought.  
"Come on. You don't like pickles? What's wrong with you?" Damon joked as he snatched them up from her plate.  
A dislike for pickles was one thing she shared with Elena. Probably the only thing.  
"How can you even eat?" The blond asked after a moment a thought. Leaning in closer to avoid listening ears. "Technically you're..."  
"Dead," he finished for her in an exaggerated whisper. "Its not such a bad word. As long as I keep a healthy diet of...blood in my system...my body functions pretty normally."  
Caroline laughed at that. She knew all too well how true that was.

_Oh...bad thoughts Care, bad thoughts..._

"This little _nice_ act..." Caroline spoke up, skin beginning to itch with the urge to reach out to him. "Is any of it real? Was it ever real?"  
He paused, craning his neck to stare at her. Expression hard to decipher.  
"Here you go." Bree's voice cut the moment short. And Damon turned his attention to the new bottle of beer she'd put before them, giving him a smirk.  
It was really annoying Caroline.  
"I'll have one, too," She said. Catching the older woman's attention. The woman looked her up and down before shrugging.  
Uncapping a beer and sliding it her way.  
The blond picked it up, looking to Damon who wore a ghost of a smile. Tapping the tips of their beers together Caroline brought the nozzle to her lips. Downing it as the Salvatore watched on.

* * *

"Ready?" Bree asked, hand twitching over her shot glass. "Go!"  
Caroline lifted her own glass to her lips, downing the bitter contents within. Before setting the newly empty glass down.  
She clapped her hands in excitement.  
"That would be three-Mr. Salvatore. Another round Bree." She beamed at Damon who's eyes never left her.  
"Alright. Here we go." The woman said as she poured more shots. Nodding her head toward Damon to the man who sat on the other side of the bar. Watching her.

* * *

"Damon, no!" Caroline exclaimed as she saw the Salvatore headed her way. Then a force knocked him down. It was the guy that had taken her. She rushed down the ladder as the man began landing swings on Damon with what looked like a long steal pipe.  
"Ow, what the hell." He groaned. The man moved so fast he was suddenly pouring gasoline over Damon.  
"Nooo!" Caroline screamed, stopping in her tracks when the man turned to face her. Vamped out. He then turned his attention back to dousing Damon in flammable liquid.  
"Who are you?" Damon growled out in pain.  
"That's perfect." The man said, sarcasm evident in his voice. "You have no idea."  
"What are you talking about?" Caroline screamed out in frustration. "What did he do?"  
She didn't want anyone to hurt Damon. She cared about him. A lot.  
The man looked over his shoulder.  
"He killed my girlfriend."  
The blond's face fell as he turned back to pouring.  
"What did she do to you?" He asked, louder the second time. "What did she do to you?"  
Damon looked up at him. Understanding evident on his face.  
"Nothing."  
"I really don't understand." Caroline spoke up, confused.  
"My girlfriend went to visit Stefan," he informed her. "And Damon killed her. Got it?"  
The girl couldn't believe it.

_What? Lexi..._

"Lexi? Lexi was your girlfriend," Caroline gathered. Trying to recall everything about the Stefan's blond friend. "Lexi told me about you. She said...you were human."  
He stared at her. Sadness clouding his face.  
"I was." He said. Looking back down at Damon. Pulling a lighter out of his pocket.  
Caroline swallowed a gasp at the sight.  
"Lexi turned you?"  
"If you wanna be with someone forever...you have to live forever."  
Caroline looked down at Damon, who looked weak and fragile. She hated seeing anyone like that-especially Damon because it was so unlike him.  
The man sent another kick to his face.  
"She loved you." Caroline shouted. Trying her best to keep calm. "She said that when it's real you can't walk away."  
"Well, that's a twist you're not going to have to make." He growled out.  
"Don't," She pleaded as he went back to Damon. "Please, don't hurt him."  
He struck the match.  
"I'm doing you a favor."  
Caroline's widened eyes went to Damon.  
"Lexi loved you. And she was good. And that means your good, too," the blond said as he turned to stare at her. "Be better then him. Don't do this...I'm begging you."  
Her eyes were red and puffy as she added, "Please."  
He looked down at Damon, pulling him to his feet before tossing him into a wall across the way.  
"Thank you."  
"It wasn't for you." He got out before disappearing.  
Caroline took a breath before running for the heap that was Damon's body.  
"Oh, no no no,"she murmured as she rested his head in her lap. "Damon, are you okay?"  
She stroked the side of his cheek as he stared up at her.  
"Never been better." He said with a broken grin. Wincing at the facial exercise.  
"Oh, thank god," Caroline exclaimed, pulling him into a hug.  
What she really wanted to do was kiss him...she did _love_ him after all.

_Oh, god! I still loved him..._

* * *

"So...why did you bring me with you?" Caroline asked Damon as they made the drive back to Mystic Falls.  
"Well, you're not the _worst_ company in the world Caroline," He answered truthfully.

_That award went to Elena._

Caroline spared him a side long glance. Pout on her face before it reformed into a smile.  
"You should really give yourself more credit."  
"Okay, Damon. Now, the truth." She said, avoiding any romantic thoughts related to him from formulating in her head.  
"You were there in the road...all damsel in distress-like...and I knew it would piss off Stefan..."  
Caroline smiled at that. Even though thinking about Stefan was not a very pleasant thing at the moment. It still felt good to hear he'd be mad.  
"...and-and you're not the worst company in the world, Caroline."  
She gazed-_stared_-at him, getting lost in his eyes before remembering one important fact. They weren't dating anymore. So, she broke eye contact. Resting her head against the headrest, looking straight ahead.  
"You know...I saved your life." She mused. Last nights events playing in her head.  
He smirked. "I know..._thank you_." Her lips quirked into a smile. That was the first time he'd thanked her for something. "Anytime." Caroline beamed as she stared out the window, unable to contain her happiness.

* * *

Caroline watched Stefan at his desk for a moment before announcing her presence. Even though it was obvious from his stillness he knew she was there.  
"Hey." She greeted as she finally crossed the threshold into his room. The room that held a bad memory she really wanted to forget.  
"Hey." He said as he stood up. Wishing to cross the room and pull her into his arms. But, he knew she had the reigns. If anything was going to happen she'd let him know.  
"You really could have told me Stefan." Truth be told he could have. It wasn't the weirdest thing she'd learned.  
If he had told her she wouldn't have felt the insecurities that she did-well maybe she would have but...  
"I wanted to tell you." And he had. But he hadn't even told Elena, though she didn't even know about him being a vampire.  
"I can handle the truth Stefan...as crazy as it is." She said. "I can handle the fact that you and Damon are vampires. And that my best friend is a witch. I can accept the world for all it's mysterious wonders...but this, I cannot accept. What am I to you? I'm I a replacement for Elena? Katherine?"  
"You are not Katherine...and you are not Elena. You're completely different from them."  
Caroline frowned. Raising an eyebrow as she approached him.  
"And when did you figure that one out?" She inquired as she paced in front of him. Arms crossed over her chest. "When we became friends? When we kissed?"  
He stared down at his feet, before responding.  
"I'm so sorry that I didn't tell you. I wanted to."  
"Why does Elena look like her?" She asked. Staring at him intently.  
"It didn't make any sense to me...Elena's a Gilbert. Katherine's a Pierce. And then I learned the truth...Elena's adopted."  
Caroline was shocked. This would kill the brunette if she found out. Worse then that, having kissed Stefan could ruin her friendship with Elena. Even though the girl had given her her blessing she should not have let it happen.  
"Stefan...I think it would be best if we just remained friends..." She cut him off before he could interrupt, pressing a finger to his lips. "At least until you're sure of what you really want."  
His look pleaded with her but he nodded in agreement. She gave a soft smile before extending a hand out.  
"Friends?"  
He stared down at her hand for a moment before accepting it.  
"Friends." The blond pushed the image of their kiss to the back of her mind. She could not allow herself to break their reformed friendship.

_Its better this way._

A second too long of hand holding and Caroline pulled hers away. Pushing a loose blond strand back behind her lobe as the Salvatore pulled something out of his pocket. Confused at first she watched as he dangled the delicate chain of her necklace before her. The small heart catching her eye. She looked up at him with a growing smile before taking it from him. "I'll see you later Stefan." Caroline sighed as she rolled the thin chain between her fingers. "And...you should really talk to Elena."

* * *

**A/N 2:** Next epi will have Caroline/Damon and maybe Caroline/Stefan/Elena? And stalker vampire mode...Oh! And **Bonbon**! Also I am working on bday one-shot fics for both Daroline and Steroline. When I post it it will be under **_Saints x Sinners_**...can you figure out which couple is Saints and which couple is Sinners?


End file.
